


So Overt It's Covert (Pierce X OC)

by GIDGET1942



Category: My Inner Demons Aphmau
Genre: Computers, Espionage, F/M, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIDGET1942/pseuds/GIDGET1942
Summary: The top of her profession, Verena Dawn Oliveyra has two problems. Working for an Espianoge agency isn't even the half of it. No her biggest problem is growing feelings for her roommate Pierce. A Daemos.It has been a year since Verena's best friend Ava left with the rest of the Daemos for their home world, but Pierce returned to protect something most precious and traded his broadsword for a rifle in order to do so.(Contains Vulgar Language that might offend!)
Relationships: Verena Dawn Oliveyra/Pierce
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1





	1. PRE - MEET VERENA

OC: Verena

Other Names:

Full: Verena Dawn Oliveyra

Nick Name: Ren

Appearance: Average height (5"5'),

A rounder build (but by no means 'FAT')

Pale Skin

Piercing, Ice Blue Eyes

Long, Dark Brown, Wavy Hair

Traits: A Sherlock Holmes level intellect (but oblivious at the same time), Cooks, Loves to dance, Sings a little, Loves children, Really, really good with computers.

**********

Welcome to my first FanFic. I have been working on this for about a month now, and I think I'm ready to share it! Don't be afraid to comment or critique. Constructive criticism is always helpful!


	2. Prologue

This is a little dense, but needed to understand whats going on.

*****

It had been over a year and a half since My best friend, Ava had been abducted to Daemos, but she had contacted me several times since that point. She was living as a queen with her husband Asch and was very happy. The only way that I could contact her however was through Pierce, a tall, dark, long haired Daemos, and one of Asch's knights. Asch had sent him back to earth to protect it. From what I'm not certain, as I have only caught snippets of their conversations.

He had returned about a week after the lot of them had departed for Daemos, but he had explained that the time streams run differently in their two different worlds. On Daemos it had been just over a month. With heavy persistence I persuaded him to tell me all that had happened. I'm still fuzzy on the details, as Pierce was still not very talkative back then. What I do know was that Rhys transformed Ava into Daemos, and they all went through some big ordeal. In the end the others backed down from Ava after Asch had saved her life. They were married shortly thereafter.

Having only one Daemos around was a lot easier than five, and a lot easier to teach. Within a few months of him being back on Earth, he was almost as human as I am, Horns aside. About six months after he had come back I introduced him to my boss, and before either of us knew it, he was hired and continued to get promoted all the time. Pierce was almost never around however, his job had him up with the sun and out for sometimes days at a time. He never told me anything, other that he was super sore and tired. I never pestered him about it though. I knew how confidential our work was. I just made him a hot meal and he went and took a long bath. After a month on Earth he cut down all magic usage and started bathing like a regular human. He only used magic to hide his horns.

After I knew Ava wasn't coming back I had the tough time of convincing her fathers that she had moved to somewhere remote with Asch. I think I had said Swaziland? I can't remember anymore. Every now and then I Photoshop her and Asch into a postcard and make up a fake address and write something really sappy and heartfelt. They fall for it every time, and being the kind of people that they are, continue to fund the apartment, and even came over and helped me paint over the pink on the walls with blue. They also took Johnny, Ava's cat back with them after painting, which was a huge help.


	3. Chapter 3

I am typing furiously at my computer, decrypting my new orders. I lean back and spin my desk chair around. I face the open concept living area that I used to share with my best friend Ava.

I sigh, the apartment is so quiet. Pierce is still out at work. I get lost in thought, thinking about everything that had led to this point.

The desktop behind me starts to beep and flash, the decrypting is finished. I blink hard. Had it gotten so dark already? I spin back around and flip on my desk light. The instructions on the screen are strange but not uncommon. I read them over again. This would be a piece of cake. The time line to finish it however was very constrained. I would have to start right now and work all night in order to get a jumpstart on it. I sigh again and rub at my eyes. I stand up and saunter over to the kitchen and fix myself a plate of sliced apples and peanut butter. I may be in my early twenties, but I still have little kid cravings. I take my snack to my desk and begin to work. I have to devise a plan for the whole operation, and create patterns for a massive suitcase with a one way device to make sure that someone can breathe from the inside, but not be detected from the outside. I decide to work on the suitcase first, so that the plans can sit in my brain and simmer for a while. I decide on a large, rectangular, white, futuristic looking suitcase, with lots of added material on the sides to hide the air contraption. I have learned from this job that making things look super overt makes them more covert. Paper parcels don't cut in anymore in my field of duty. Make something look over the top, expensive or designer however? Nobody thinks twice.

I'm almost done with the design and am choosing the materials so that I can send everything back over to the boss, when a beam of light hit my eye. I roll back in my chair and look out the big window to my right. The sun has snuck up on the city without my noticing. I stand up and stretch and look back at my computer. It design is flawless, the materials works well together, and all is as it should be for one of my designs. I never said my job was wholesome, but it uses my specific skill set. I am the best at the computer that you have ever seen. I start to encrypt the blueprints when I hear keys in the door. I minimize the tab and turned off the monitor. I prop my head up in my hands and breathe a sigh of relief. Half of my newest mission done and the other part was almost a full plan. I'll type it up in a few minutes.

I feel hands on my shoulders. I jump out of my skin even I know he is the one who had opened the door. I rotate my chair to face him.

"Christ, Pierce! You have to stop sneaking up on me!"

"I'm sorry," he tilts his head like a puppy, a cute habit he has picked up. "Were you up all night again?" He reaches over and switches off my desk lamp, as the sun is above the small shop down the street and shedding full light through our windows. "You need to sleep some time Verena"

I glare at him, "Oh? And when you sleep oh wise one?"

He looks at me with the utmost care, we had gotten to be close friends. "Verena, you are still human. I am still Daemos. You forget that I can sleep standing up at my breaks at work."

"Lucky little blighter," He laughs heartily at that. "What?"

"You still insist on calling me little," He laughs even harder. I can't help it, my sleep deprived brain thinks his laugh was too cute to pass up, so I laugh along with him. We laugh there together for quite a while, until my computer started to buzz.

"Damn," I sigh and spin back around. I switch back on my monitor, and start the process of sending the encrypted file package to my boss. Pierce wanders into the kitchen and pours himself some cereal. After the file was sent out, I put my computer to sleep and take my plate from my late night snack and washed it in the kitchen sink. I set it in the drain rack and saunter over to my room.

"Pierce?"

"Yes?"

"Can you wake me up in an hour? I still have work to be done before the meeting with the team tonight."

"Yes, of course." I close the double doors behind me. This used to be Ava's room, but after she moved to Daemos I claimed it. I flop over on the bed and pass out hard as soon as my head hits the bedspread.

*****

Thanks so much! I hope you liked it!

If you see any grammar errors, comment about it, and ill fix it. Tense as well. I accidentally kept reverting back to past tense, and may not have caught all of the errors there.

I saw this on some one else's story, and i thought it was fun so...

What is your favourite Hot Drink? Mine's extra strong hot chocolate with peppermint bits.


	4. Chapter 4

It feels like my eyes had just shut when Pierce wakes me up by rolling me off my bed.

"What the hell Pierce!?!?"

"I let you sleep for an extra half hour, and I needed you to get up for real." I shake my head to get the fuzziness out of it.

"Thank you, but now I have to work double time to get it all done for noon," I stand up, put on my big, fluffy, brown house coat, and go to the kitchen. I grab some goldfish crackers to give my body something to do while I am writing up the plans. I dash over to my computer, snack in hand. I wake up my computer, go over the guidelines again. I pull up a Word Document and began typing furiously. My goal is to have the full rough draft done by nine; in two and a half hours, not a lot of time but doable if I just sit down and don't stop.

I am in a kind of brain splurging stupor, so I don't notice that Pierce has his work guns out on the table and is doing maintenance on them. At 9:05 I finish the rough draft and spin my chair around. Pierce isn't facing me.

"What are you up to?"

"Read your team list again." I spin back around and pull up the document. I read the names out loud.

"Sampson, Goyle, Renegade, Pricilla and Percival, Dorian, Gidget, that me, and HellBoy," I am mildly confused. I don't know why codenames have to do with why Pierce is polishing one of his revolvers at the kitchen table.

"Well I'm on your team this time around, can you guess who?" I am astonished; HQ knows that Pierce and I live together, so they never put us on teams together. I go back over the names. I face palm.

"Don't tell me that you're HellBoy."

"Yes I am, that way I don't have to hide my horns in uniform, everyone assumes they are for effect, and they are one of the things that help enforce my rank, aside from being the best sniper this side of the country."

"Cocky today, aren't we?"

"Well, I have a right to be don't I?" He turns his body and looks at me dead on. "You see, I'm not the only one in this house that should be cocky. You are the best computer," he pauses, trying to come up with a word, as I don't have an official title. "The best I can come up with is nerd," I snort with laughter. "You are the best computer nerd in the whole country in my opinion." I blush so hard I could hear one of my best friends in my head saying, 'Blush quieter, they can hear you from Neptune'.

"Thanks Pierce," I spin around and pretend to be revising the plans. We have lived together for ages and he can still make be blush hotter than the sun with a few words. I have to stop thinking about him like that. Ava and Asch were a one in a lifetime thing. There is no way Pierce would- that he and I could-

I sigh; there is no way that I can work in this state of mind. I pushed my chair back and stride into the kitchen trying to not feel his stare on my back. I open the pantry and look inside. I reach down and grab a couple cans of tomato soup and a couple of tuna.

"How does tuna melts and soup sound for brunch?"

"Delicious," knowing Pierce he had probably waited for me to eat, and had probably not eaten since his small bowl of cereal at five this morning. Being Daemos, he is probably famished by now.

"Fantastic," I get out the loaf of Rye as well, and the Monetary Jack Cheese. I make up six tuna melts and put them in the oven to heat up the tuna and melt the cheese. I open the cans of soup into a medium sized pot and get out the milk for cream of tomato soup. As the soup started heating up, I pull out the gooey deliciousness and set them on the back burner to cool off. I dish up two bowls of soup and cut the tuna melts in half and set them on a platter. I bring brunch over to the kitchen table, just as Pierce is finishing putting his guns back into their case. He goes and places them in the front foyer, then comes back.

We both dig in like ravenous beast. All the food is gone in a matter of minutes. Living with Daemos, you learn to eat like Daemos. Pierce offers to do the dishes, and I go back to work. Having the brain food really helps and I finish revising, encrypting and send the plan off just before noon.

I put my computer to sleep and to go find my uniform. I find it stashed at the back of my closet. I haven't had to wear it in ages, because I usually work from home. I lay it down on my bed. Every time I see it, it strikes me how similar it is to Pierce's Daemos clothes. It is a navy blue Skin suit, layered on top is a half robe, half coat in light blue with black swirly trim. Being the best has its perks. I kneel down and look under my bed for my uniform shoes. I see them, they are all the way by the head of the bed, and I have drawers lining the sides, with only a gap in the middle. I can't grab them, so I lean back on my heels. I rise and go into the living room.

He wasn't there. I shiver. He is probably in his room. I hate knocking on his door, but I have to. I need my full uniform. I walk down the hall and pause in front of his door. Taking a fortifying breath I knock.

It is almost like he was waiting for me, because I don't even have time to put my hand down before he opens the door. He must have been in the middle of changing because he doesn't have a shirt on.

"Do you need something?" I am trying so hard to only look at his eyes.

"Yes, I need you to lift up my bed," He looks at me quizzically. "My uniform boots are in the gap and I can't reach them." I lower my eyes and stare at my toes sheepishly. He starts to laugh; he laughs so much easier in the last little while than he ever has before.

"Of course," he walks right past me and into my bedroom. He bends over and picks up my bed and holds the whole thing off the ground by two feet. I have followed him and stand in my doorway, baffled. I know Daemos are strong, but I'd never actually seen one lift anything. I watch his rippling muscles and he watches me.

We stand there for a time, until Pierce says, "Are you going to grab your shoes?" Completely embarrassed that I stood staring for so long I scramble under the bed and grab the boots. I scoot back out, and Pierce sets the bed back down; His muscles rippling under his taunt, tan skin, and his tattoo shifting with his shoulder muscles. I sit on the floor with, I assume to be, a gob smacked expression on my face.

"T-t-t-thanks P-Pierce."

"No problem," He has a laugh in his eyes as he walks back to his room. I have to reset my brain. If this were an anime I would most certainly have a nosebleed right now. I shake my head and stand up. My center of gravity shifts too fast so I am even more lightheaded. I stand with my arms out for a minute, and then move to the bathroom like a tightrope walker. I run the tap cold and shove my whole head under. It didn't help. I shut the bathroom door and strip. I turn on the shower and get in before the water warms up. That jolts me to my senses. I lather up my long, dark hair; just like Pierce's I thought for the umpteenth time. I mentally scold myself and I scrub myself pink and raw. I need to be cleansed before the meeting, and after seeing Pierce like that I felt that I need to clean him out of my head; not because I want to, but because I need to. I cannot be thinking of him in any matter more than a friend. To protect both our jobs, and also save my heart when he inevitably has to return to Daemos.

It is just so hard; he is handsome, sweet, sensitive, strong, and talented at picking up skills. It is so hard even for my mostly logical brain to put him aside and focus on any task.

I sigh again; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I got out of the now hot shower and put back on my bathrobe. I wrap a towel around my hair and walk back into my room. I walk over to my double doors and shut them. I look at my alarm clock. Noon; was I in the shower that long, or was I senseless on the floor for longer than I thought? I open up my phone and scroll through my calendar; the meeting is at four. I might as well get into my uniform now and have it be comfy for when we leave.

I pull on a pair of underwear that makes my ass look nice, and a pushup bra. I start working on the skin suit, as it takes a bit to put on. I am by no means a small woman, some even call me fat, but in my uniform I feel sexy and dangerous, it slims down my 'trouble areas' and accentuates all my good curves. I zip up the material over my boobs, right up to the neck, then think better of it and zip it back down to mid-boob; might as well be comfortable for the few hours I have to wait. I pull on the top layer and put on the one sleeve. I wrap the loose end around my waist and tie it off in the back. I brush down all the fabric till it fell flat, where it should be. I straighten the one-sided collar, and adjust the bell-sleeve. I walk over to the full length mirror and adjust the hem of the top, which sits just over my butt, making my ass look round and full, while slimming down my incredibly square hips. I pull my long hair up into a high ponytail, and pull all the fly-aways back down to be curled. I then walk back to my bathroom and apply just a little bit of makeup: Mascara that makes my natural eyelashes look like fake ones, eyeliner in with a big wing, just a little bit of eyeshadow to make my blue eyes pop even more, and lipstick almost the same colour as my own lips, but just a little bit more pigmented. I give my reflection a little scrutiny, then grin huge; I miss putting on makeup, I just never have a reason. I slip the tube of lipstick in my bra, in the side that is covered by the top.

I slip the tube of lipstick in my bra, in the side that is covered by the top   
I grab my boots and a pair of athletic socks as I walk into the living area. Pierce is sitting on the couch watching Sockey; a thing that he never grew out of. I set my shoes by the fireplace and walk to my desk chair to put on my socks. I look up from putting them on and Pierce is staring at me, mouth agape.

"What?" My speaking pulls him back to reality.

"I've never seen you in your uniform before," He says it hushed, like my uniform is sacred or something. I thought about it.

"No, I guess you haven't you were at work the last couple times I had to wear it." He still looks shell shocked.

"It looks very Daemos."

I smooth down the material fondly, "Yes I suppose I does. It kind of looks like yours doesn't it."

He was silent for a long while. I look up at him and he hurriedly looks back at Sockey and his antics. Is he disappointed with me, was did I not look the way he had thought initially. I slumped in my chair, spinning toward my desk.

*********

This one was really long, I had a hard time deciding where to put the chapter end.

The art is mine. It's not very good, but I was just trying to visualize it.

OK, question for this one is: Favourite console? Mine has to be PC, PS2 as the runner up.


	5. Chapter 5

"It looks very Daemos."

I smooth down the material fondly, "Yes I suppose it does. It kind of looks like yours doesn't it."

He was silent for a long while. I look up at him and he hurriedly looks back at Sockey and his antics. Is he disappointed with me; did I not look the way he had thought initially. I slump in my chair, spinning toward my desk. I open the software that the boss and I used to communicate. The location for tonight's meeting will go out individually, with enough time for the recipient to get there with ten minutes to spare. I am hoping that the location will not be too far.

"Let's turn on some music while we wait." I go into my music folder and press play on an Eighties playlist, one that Pierce had helped me put together. He switches off Sockey, and pulls his legs up onto the couch. I have the Playlist on shuffle, and I am hoping that something like 'Radio Ga Ga', or 'Highway to the Danger zone' would come on; but of course just as I went to walk away 'Any Way You Want It' comes on. I blush furiously at the message behind the song, but I don't want to go and hit next so I left it. I go to the Kitchen and begin to fix up lunch. I notice that Pierce has pivoted on the couch and is leaning against the arm, bobbing his head to the music and watching me. I feel shivers down my back, but continue to chop the veggies for the stir-fry. I turn around to open the freezer and grab the chicken.

Pierce's POV

I watch as she thaws the chicken out for the stir-fry. She leans against the counter, facing away from me. Damn her uniform made her look sexy, all the right curves; but then again, she was always beautiful. I shake my head, trying to clear these thoughts from my mind. Asch and Ava were a fluke, a once in a lifetime thing. There is no way that Verena would ever-that she and I could-

"Teriyaki or Honey Garlic?"

"Um...Teriyaki?"

I stand up, stretch a little bit. I then trudge my way into my room. I might as well get my uniform on as well.

Regular POV

The smells of the stir-fry started to fill up the apartment as the chicken started to release its juices and cook through, the Teriyaki intermingling with the carrots, celery and bok choy. I put a lid on the sauce pan and set it to simmer so that the meat could finish cooking and I started on the instant potatoes. I season them with green onions and garlic, with extra butter. I lean against the counter and survey the apartment. For as much as work keeps me on edge, I really have it good here. An apartment I don't have to pay for, tons of spending money, a roommate that is complete eye candy-

"Urgh!" I press the heels of my palms into my eyes. It's so hard to keep our friendship strictly platonic when he is actually around. I take several semi-fortifying breaths.

"Verena? Are you alright?" I drop my hands and brace myself on the counter, face upturned, eyes closed; hopping that I look nonchalant and bored.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?"

"Yes," It gives me shivers every time he says it like that. I open my eyes and look at him. I almost fall over.

He is wearing his uniform. I haven't seen him in it since he first got it, and definitely looks more confident in it. He has standard issue, black cargo pants. He has a navy blue athletic long sleeve shirt. A Long, open trench coat in the same pattern as my top hangs from his shoulders. All of that on top of his horns which he obviously just polished have a very powerful effect. His uniform screams "I may look like I'm common, but don't mess with me, I ruin your day."

I ready myself on the counter behind me  
I ready myself on the counter behind me. The concerned expression on his face completely contradicting the rest of his appearance. The timer on the stove brought me back to my senses this time. I jump up and remove the lid from the food. I take the wooden spoon and stir from the bottom up. It isn't burnt, thank goodness. I reach for two plates, but Pierce is already at the cupboard, and has them in hand. I feel my face flush at his proximity.

"Thanks," I grab them, not looking him in the eye. I dish us both up and hand him back his plate. Neither of us sits down, electing to stand with our plates directly under our chins. We both see the error in getting dressed so soon, but persevere. Lunch eaten, I put the meager leftovers away to be eaten later tonight. Pierce volunteers to do the dishes again, and I feel a twinge of guilt. Every time he is home, he always does all the dishes, and we eat a lot around here. I push it back down. He lives here too, no matter how much he feels like a guest. I open my phone and look at the time. Almost two. Cooking always takes a lot longer than I think. We should be getting the location any minute now. It is never very close to home.

I walk back into my bathroom and fix my lipstick. I also take the chance to curl my fly-aways and spritz them with spray gel so they actually stay. I open my phone and find somewhere to get comfy while I wait. I'm not one for social media, but every now and then I scroll through Facebook when I have nothing else to do. I open up the app and see the 99+ notifications. I groan and open up the notification bar. Normal people, living their normal lives, and complaining about it to their normal friends. I end up on the mindless scrolling of the video section for a solid hour. I hadn't even realized that I had migrated to the couch until I felt Pierce sit down next to me and switch on Sockey. I cautiously looked up from behind my phone. He was very intently watching Sockey, completely oblivious to my stare.

I took this opportunity to examine the shape of his profile again. I never get tired of it. The broad, sharp cheekbones. Square, chiseled jawline. His full lips. His straight nose. His deep, blue eyes. His tan, glowing skin. His long, dark hair pulled back in his signature low ponytail. I could feel the flush growing in my cheeks.

I had forgotten that there was music on in the background until my brain clued back into "It's Raining Men." The light flush grew to an all-time high and I un-pretzeled my legs. I jumped up and ran to the computer. I closed the music software, but not before the chorus had come on. I couldn't feel my face at all at this point. I reopened the communication software. Nothing. I was quite concerned. I looked at the clock on the taskbar; 3:30. Why haven't I received a location yet?

"Pierce have you gotten the location for tonight's meeting yet?" I started to frantically refresh the software. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Feeling my mania, he came over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It felt like an eternity while he unlocked his phone and opened up the secret app that my boss had me create for the company.

"No."

"Damn it all," I got up and went to the internet junction box. I flipped it off, and then back on. I went back to my computer, and refreshed the software. Still nothing. I sat back and tried to calm myself down; I did some measured breaths, I took out my stress ball out of the drawer in my desk, I even twiddled my thumbs to try and get my brain to focus.

Nothing was working.

I was in a full blown panic attack.

I hadn't had one in a while, and I had almost forgotten the fear that grips your throat, and squeezes your chest. I could not get one coherent thought out, let alone speak. I curled up in my chair and began to hyperventilate and rock myself. I didn't even register when Pierce picked me up and took me into my bedroom, laid me down, and wrapped me in one of my many throw blankets. I did register however, when he lay at my back and swallowed my body with his. We lay there until my breathing evened out. His strong arms surrounding me both comforted me, and made me very nervous. After about five minutes, he sat up and lifted me up into a sitting position, facing him.

"It will be alright. I'm sure that nothing has happened," I began to stammer incoherently, but he cut me off. "The meeting is just probably close to home. You are safe, I am safe, nothing bad is happening. Nobody will find out about our jobs," He looked into my eyes with the utmost care. I couldn't hold his gaze for very long, so I cast my gaze back to my hands, and watched the still pudgy fingers nervously twitch.

The silence was broken with a buzz from Pierce's phone. He let go of me and I swung my legs off the bed. I shakily stood up and stretched.

"Well speak of the devil. I just got the location. You should go check your computer."

Pierce's POV

It always scares me when she gets like that. It's all the stress from this job and the danger she willingly puts herself in. I place my head in my hands as she shakily walks back into the living room, blanket still around her shoulders. I wish I could protect her from everything, but I can't protect her from herself. I stand up myself and follow her.

Regular POV

Pierce is right. The location for tonight's meeting is close to home. In fact, it is at home. The top floor of our apartment building. I am shocked. The boss always sends me far away from my normal base of operations, but now is not a time to argue. We have three minutes to make it to the top of the building, and the elevator has been down for the past couple weeks.

I dash over to the fireplace and grab the black leather boots. I slip my feet in them and zipped them up over my calves. The elastic material in the back panel shaping to my legs. I zipped up my body suit the rest of the way as well. My heels clicking as I stride to the door. Pierce had pulled on his tactical boots and grabbed his gun case. We stride out the apartment, locking it behind us.

*********

Wow, lots in this chapter...

Again, art is mine. Visualization and all..

the question for this one: Which Holiday is the best?


	6. Chapter 6

I dash over to the fireplace and grab the black leather boots. I slip my feet in them and zipped them up over my calves. The elastic material in the back panel shaping to my legs. I zip up my body suit the rest of the way as well. My heels clicking as I stride to the door. Pierce had pulled on his tactical boots and grabbed his gun case. We stride out the apartment, locking it behind us. We are on the third floor. The meeting is up on the 20th. Pierce looks at me and I look back at him.

"I'll be fine," I sound confident, but I'm not sure if I am: I hate cardio. We start our trek. By floor ten I lose all momentum, and start to pant. I make it up three more flights before Pierce picks me up.

"Hey! I was going just fine."

"You may very well have been, but we really need to get there faster," I grudgingly let him carry me the rest of the way, but make him put me down when we reach the top floor. We knock on the door and 3:52, not bad time. The door opens to two armed bodyguards on either side. I recognize them from the boss's personal entourage.

Pierce and I sweep past them and into the main room. I never knew there was a board room at the top of my apartment building. As we step up to the long table, everyone seated around it stands to attention; the colour of our uniforms signifying our rank. Every name from our team list had a plaque on the table, and everyone else was already seated. Pierce takes his spot at the base of the table. He got a lot of mixed looks; some of fear, some of scrutiny, and others of awe. I continue to walk all the way around to the right hand of the head of the table. I got many confused looks, but then again, I get that a lot. No one expects an overweight woman to be important to the boss, even though my uniform tries to say that. I took my place and placed my elbows on the table in front of my hands in a steeple. Let the games begin.

Pierce's POV

She looks so regal as she strides to the front of the table. I watch the others around the table watch with mixed reviews; some awestruck, some confused, and others resentful. I took notes of which emotions played off of whose faces. Verena sits down at her place, arms in a power position - she reads a lot of psychology books. All that is missing now is our boss.

Regular POV

I can sense the tension in the room growing with every breath that the boss doesn't show up. We all try to keep our eyes off of one another, but it is hard to not assess my new team. Sampson was a tall, lean, fair man, late thirties. Most likely our informant, he is in copper. Goyle is a toad like man, maybe 4"2', sleazy appearance. Most definitely our gadgets expert, but also in copper. Renegade is a small, dark, Latina, with catlike mannerisms. I am unsure of her role but she is dressed in dark mahogany. Pricilla and Percival are definitely twins, with mannerisms that mirror each other, and same silver blonde hair. I'm pretty sure they are our designers as they are in silver suit coats. Dorian is unremarkable, a mousy man, only a couple inches taller than me, and dressed Mahogany as well. He probably thinks he is here as the computer man, but he is for sure going to end up as my assistant if that's the case. The tension grows to a fever pitch, so thick that you would need a butcher knife to cut it.

The door opens. We are not expecting anyone else so we all stand up and straighten our uniforms. The boss strides in, with all the power owed to a woman of her status. We salute her with our hands over our hearts, as is custom to her position in the company. She wears her usual sharp, white suit, and burgundy blouse. She nods her head at each of us, starting with the lowest ranking. This was so that each of us knew our standing without the exchange of meaningless words. Pricilla first, then Percival. Goyle, followed by Dorian next, which left a flicker of wounded pride in his eyes. Sampson and then Renegade, and the lazy look on her face said she knew it too. Pierce is next which gets a shocked look from everyone. My turn arises, and I shock everyone further, when the boss strides forward and shakes my hand. We nod to each other. Everyone takes their seats, the boss at the head of the table.

"Now I am sure you are all a little confused at the manner of this mission," Everyone but myself nods. "Well this mission is a little unorthodox, even for you seasoned agents. This mission is about keeping things under wraps, not exposing, or taking out adversaries. That is why I called our finest from every station to this mission. Any question so far?" Nobody moved. "Good," The Boss stands up and motions to the door. "Bring her in."

We all turn and look as one of the guards brings in a little girl. Curiosity fills my head, but I push it down.

This is a job, not for fun. I will only learn what I need too.

I glance at Pierce to assess his read on the situation, and am concerned to find barely suppressed anger and shock. I make a mental note to ask him after. I examine the girl closer. She has dark, short hair, and wears a purple robe that is far too big for her. She is rubbing her eyes like she just woke up from a nap. She blinks at me. Then I notice her eyes. They are a strange combination, one a light purple, almost pink, but not quite, and the other is such a deep purple as to be almost black. She couldn't have been more than three or four. She straightens and faces the group of adults with a fire that was so familiar, but I just can't place it.

"This is Avalon, and the goal of this mission is so see her safely back where she belongs." I could hear snorts from the other side of the table, but can't pinpoint whom they came from. I turn to face the boss. She can see the curiosity and confusion playing on my face; I was not informed of this. The boss deliberately ignores me. This sets me on edge.

"No one is to question me about her," Not a request. "Thank you," She nods to the guard, and he walks Avalon to the lounge area on the other side of the room. He retrieves her a cup of water and she sits on the loveseat, contently sipping her water and intently watching our gathering.

"Now the first part of our mission is an Assassination."

Dorian interjects, "I thought you said this was not about eliminating adversaries?"

"Not our adversaries Mr. Dorian, Hers," The boss gestures over to Avalon. "Our target is the person whom initially abducted Ms. Avalon. I am sorry to say that they were once a part of our organization." There is a collective intake of breath. Everyone else looks at each other, but not me, this I already knew. I know what they were thinking however, as I had had these thoughts myself.

"From in the organization?" Pricilla says what everyone else is thinking. I catch a wisp of an accent; Parisian I think.

"Yes, she has been retired for just under a decade, but for a while she was one of our directors." I partake in the collective gasp this time. I'm starting to feel like I wasn't informed of everything like I usually am.

"We do not have intel yet on why the target abducted Ms. Avalon, and quite frankly I don't see why we need too in this case." Something about her words is setting my teeth on edge, but I can't place how or why. "Mr. Sampson."

"Yes, mum?" He stands up. Sampson has a wisp of a Welsh accent: West Glamorgan more closely.

"I need you to gather intel about her habits. I want to know how she goes about her life, so we know the best time to strike."

"It will be done mum." He sits down with a flourish. If he were ten years younger, it would have been dashing, but at his age it was no longer charming.

"Ms. Pricilla and Mr. Percival."

"Yes Madame?" Percival stands gracefully, his elegance reminding me of silk.

"We are at your disposal" Pricilla mirrors her brother's smooth transition.

"I'm glad, as that is what I hired you for," The twins flinch. "I will be sending you patterns and you will be custom making some equipment for this mission." The twins graciously nod and sink back into their seats.

"Mr. Goyle." He stands up without saying anything. "You will be in charge of gadgets and what not. Make sure this team is fully outfitted." Goyle nods curtly and slinks back down. There is something off about him as well.

"Mr. Dorian," He scrambles up, and you could see the monologue on the tip of his tongue. The boss cut him off before he could even begin. "Mr. Dorian, I know you have some big fanciful dream about your role here, but as you are still on probation, I only called you here because you are one of our quickest scouts." Ah, so I was wrong on his duties here, good to note. "You will be our runner, and make sure we are well supplied." With his ego deflated, Dorian flumps back into his chair like a pouty child. The real child on the other hand still watchs us intently.

"Ms. Renegade." The Latina doesn't stand, but rather just perks up at the sound of her name. "Ms. Renegade, it will do you well to remember your place." Renegade rolls her eyes and stands up, arms crossed. "We have discussed your role earlier, but for now you will be working with Mr. Dorian." The two look at each other, scorn in one's eyes, and disappointment in the others. Renegade sits down and tucks her legs up underneath her. She refuses to look at any of us, pride obviously wounded.

"Mr. HellBoy," Pierce stands and nods. "We need our best sniper on this job. I realize your schedule is extremely full, so I thank you for taking the time off of your other duties to help us out." The group is silent; no one breathed. After the last two sets of instructions that pulled people down a couple pegs, the boss is treating Pierce with a kind of respect. Even I am mildly shocked. I have never seen an interaction between them before, and am extremely proud of Pierce for climbing the ladder so quickly.

"Anything for this organization," Pierce, no HellBoy, salutes then retakes his seat. It isn't a big change, but enough to set the two personas apart from each other. Pierce is a soft, gentle, caring man. HellBoy is a weathered soldier, emotionless and vague. It hurts me to see him this way. It reminds me of when he first showed up with the other Daemos.

"Lastly, Gidget," I stand and wait for my orders like everyone else. Everyone was confused that the boss addressed me so plainly, but I'm used to it. "That isn't necessary Gidget," This shocks me as well as everyone else. I hesitantly sit down. "Listen well all of you. Gidget is our finest computer expert. The best in the country." She looks at me with a look that reads like pride. "She will be heading your team." Everyone turns to look at me, emotions behind their eyes ranging from contempt to amazement.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Ma'am." I nod deeply.

"No, thank you," the boss places a hand on my shoulder. It sent shivers down my back. She doesn't touch me often, but when she does, it gives me a feeling of...wrong. Shaking hands it fine, but anything else is too much.

"Now to the plan," She draws her hand away, all business again. "We have a basic outline, thanks to Gidget, so let's go over it." She pulls out a small black box. She places it in the middle of the table in front of her. She double taps a small pad on the top and it springs to live.

I never get tired of seeing a hologram start up. It is like a light show at a rock concert. It sends beams of light to measure the space and then slowly fills up the pre-specified space with a blue orb of light. It then casts light inside the orb, and my plan slowly comes to life. I lean back admiring the apparatus, when I notice something.

This is not my plan. There is something completely off about it.

**********

Thanks so much! This one really was fun to write; kicking off my true section of the story.

Ok, the question today is: If you had to be stuck in one other world forever, where would it be? I would love to be in the World of Sara J. Maas, The Throne of Glass Series.


	7. Chapter 7

I never get tired of seeing a hologram start up. It is like a light show at a rock concert. It sends beams of light to measure the space and then slowly fills up the pre-specified space with a blue orb of light. It then casts light inside the orb, and my plan slowly comes to life. I lean back admiring the apparatus, when I notice something.

This is not my plan. There is something completely off about it.

I'm the only one who knows what the original plan was, so no one else can tell. I keep this fact to myself. Maybe the boss found a flaw in it, but I made sure that the original plan was fool proof. I train my face to a bored curiosity, like I've done this a million times, but there is now a pit in my stomach.

"Now, this is our target's home. It is in the suburbs, so there could be quite a few witnesses. The target lives alone, no children, divorced." She looks at Sampson, Dorian, and Renegade. "We have to find a base of operations near her home to carry out the actual operation." The men nod, but Renegade just looks bored and uninterested.

"The designs that Gidget came up with last night will be sent to Pricilla and Percival later this evening. That design is our top priority for this." The boss swipes at the hologram and the image changes. There is now a minivan in front of the house. "I will be your actor for this mission, as the target knows me personally, and will not be surprised to find me at her doorstep. The design aforementioned is a large suitcase, capable of letting someone breathe from inside. It is imperative that Ms. Avalon is at the house for this mission to work."

There it is. That's what was so wrong with this. When I was designing the suitcase, I thought it was for bringing someone back to us.

But I was duped; it is for bringing a child into a war zone.

I have to work extra hard to keep my expression under check.

"With Ms. Avalon safely in the suitcase," the boss swipes the hologram again, and it startes to play, like a movie. The boss pulls up in a minivan, and takes the suitcase out with her. The two then go up the stairs and knock on the door. The door opens and the target appears. The boss invites the target out to chat. The target shuts the door behind her. With the hand firmly on the large door-The boss placed her hand in the air like she was giving a high-five. The hologram pauses.

"This, Mr. HellBoy is where you strike. The Targets hand on the door will keep the body stable and you can shoot your shot from our base of operations," She lookes at Goyle. "Mr. Goyle you need to come up with a silencer that can go on one of Mr. HellBoy's guns. It needs to not only silence, but soften the impact of the shot so as to kill the target, but not blow her brains out all over the wall." Goyle grunts. The boss swipes the hologram again. The play by play continues.

The target crumples. The boss takes out her phone and makes a few calls, obviously a cover up, but quite convincing. The boss picks up the target, bridal style, and takes her to the front passenger seat of the van.

While the attention is drawn to the two women, I scan the rest of the layout. As the target is placed in the van, the suitcase trembles. I look at our ensemble, but no one seems to have seen the odd movement of the suitcase. I try to push it down in my mind; it might have just been a flicker of the light, or my overtired brain playing tricks on me.

"After the target is secured, and Ms. Avalon is deemed safe, we will return here, our HeadQuarters for this operation." The boss looks each of us in the eye, except me, as she probably thinks I understand completely. I don't understand though. I am so confused. "The whole thing should take no more than 15 minutes. Any more than that and we will be at risk of being discovered."

She stands to leave, signaling that this meeting is over. "I want you all to clear your schedules for the foreseeable future. Your only priority is this mission." She nods to each of us, lowest to highest rank again, and then sweeps toward the door. She turns on her heel and looks at me.

"Gidget, I expect you to take care of Ms. Avalon for the duration of this meeting."

She departs without another word, taking the guards with her.

The rest of our team slowly files out after that. Dorian and Sampson leave together, already discussing the location, and making plans to go out and scout in the morning. Renegade simply stands up, stretches, yawns and pads out. The twins leave squawking at each other in French, most likely about the designing. Goyle slunk out, and I didn't even see him leave. All that was left was myself, Pierce, and Avalon, who was examining the material of the love seat. I stand up and walk toward her.

I kneel down in front of her, "Hey Avalon, are you ready to go?"

"Who are you?" This little girl looks at me with that same fire I saw earlier. So familiar.

"My name is Gidget, can you say Gidget?" She looks at me with the most incredulous look in her eyes.

"Of course I can say Gidget," This child is surprisingly articulate.

"Well, I'm glad," I grin at her, "Well the boss said you are going to be staying with me for a while is that ok with you?" I stand up and extend a hand toward her, an invitation to hold my hand. She slides off the couch and grabs my hand.

"Ok," She looks up at me with an almost happy expression on her face. We start toward the door where Pierce is waiting. Avalon stops in her tracks when she notices him. I look from her to Pierce.

"Are you ok honey? This is my," I look at Pierce, "Partner, he lives with me too."

She rips her hand from my grip and sprints toward Pierce as fast as her little legs could carry her. She latches onto his leg.

"Uncle!" Pierce looks shell shocked, and I start to giggle.

"Well that solves the problem of your name right 'Uncle'?" The sound of my laughter brings Pierce to his senses. He picks up the little girl and sets her on his hip. He looks so natural with Avalon. I feel all warm and fuzzy; this might just work out after all.

*******

A little bit of a shorter chapter.

How do you feel about Avalon? I definitely had fun writing about a spunky toddler.

Question: Favorite kind of bag? I prefer messenger bags, or large, drawstring, athletic bags.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of us start our trek back down the stairs; going down is a lot easier than going up. I ride the banister down from Floor 15 till Floor 8. It makes Avalon laugh watching me glide down. I would wait on the floor down from her and Pierce,jump out and tickle her, then escape down the banister again. It is great fun. By the time we got back down to our apartment, Avalon and I were both tuckered out. Pierce unlocks the door. We pile into the foyer. I walk Avalon into the kitchen and sit her in a kitchen chair. I look at the clock on the stove; 6:00. The meeting was a lot longer than I thought. I start on a quick meal of spaghetti, because Avalon needs to eat before she can go to bed.

Pierce's POV

As soon as we get in, I go and take off my uniform. I stalk into my bathroom and stick my head under the faucet. I drench my head in cold water, hopping to clear it. I was still shell shocked because of the appearance of the girl. I can't think the worst, it can't be who I think it is; but she recognized me. She called me 'Uncle'.

No matter what I can't tell Verena about Avalon's heritage. No matter what I have to protect them both.

Regular POV

I had just pulled the noodles out of the water when Pierce came back out of his room. His hair is wet. I put the noodles on our plates and dished up the quick sauce as well. I set one plate in front of Avalon, which she sleepily starts to shovel in her mouth. I set the other two down on the table and go to get out of my uniform. I untie the top piece and pull off the body suit like a second skin. I take off the sexy underwear and pull on some comfy pajamas. I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I then carefully pull my hair out of its prison and let my scalp breath. I shake it out and then brush it. I go back to the living area, but stop where I can see the kitchen table.

Avalon is nestled in Pierce's lap; he is feeding her bites of pasta and humming an old, Daemos lullaby. the one he sings to when I'm sick, so the tune is familiar. It looks so natural and I feel like I am intruding. I feel drawn to them at the same time. Pierce looks like a fantastic father. What the Hell! Where did that come from, I don't even want kids! I like hanging out with them, but I like being able to give them back.

I step out into the light and sit down across from them. I pulled my plate in front of me and began to chow down.

"You are like Momma." I look up startled. Avalon is staring at me intently, tomato sauce smeared from ear to ear. It's really hard to take messy kids seriously.

"Oh, and what's your Momma like," I laugh.

"Momma's a Queen," Avalon says it so bluntly.

"Well honey," I stand up from finishing my meal and pick her up from Pierce's lap. I set her on my hip. "The first thing you learn here is that," I drop my voice conspiratorially. "All women are queens." Avalon looks intrigued.

"Every woman?"

I nod, "Every woman."

"What does that make me?" I look her up and down, pretending to consider.

"Well, you are a queen in training. That makes you a princess." Avalon starts to laugh. I take her into the spare bathroom and sit her on the sink. I grab a washcloth from the cupboard and I get it nice and soapy. I give her a good scrub, which makes Avalon cackle. I wet my hand and rinse off her face. I lift her down and towel off her face. She runs ahead of me when we exit the bathroom. She runs straight to Pierce.

"Look Uncle, I'm a clean princess now." Pierce laughs, and stands up. He whisks Avalon off her feet and into an airplane.

"Now you are a flying, clean, princess." I felt that same yearning feeling. I laugh along.

"Come on Uncle; don't get her all riled up." Pierce set her down and pats her head. I take her hand. "Come on let's go get ready for bed."

"Ok, Aunty Gidget." That makes me pause. I grin; I like the sound of that. I skip her into my bedroom.

"No boys," I say teasingly at Pierce

"Yeah, no boys." I close my double doors and spin around. I clap my hand together, "And now some pajamas for you." I turn to my dresser and dig through all of my pajamas. I find a nightgown that is a little too small for me and turn back to Avalon. "Ok, Honey let's put this on. It's going to be big on you. We will go and get some fresh clothes tomorrow." Avalon takes off the robe and puts her hands up. I slip the nightgown over her tiny body.

"Give me a turn?" Avalon obliges and pirouettes for me. I clap my hands, "Perfect, now into bed with you." I pick her up and carry her to the head of my bed. I draw back the blankets and place her down. She snuggles in immediately. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Aunty," She says sleepily.

"Goodnight sweet child," I walk to the door and stitch off the light. I stand there a moment until her breathing becomes regular. I open the door just a crack and slip out.

I shut the door and lean against it. I let my head rest on the door and feel my eyes drift close. I sigh contently. I eventually straighten up and focus on the room around me. Pierce is sitting on the couch. He has his phone out and open, but he is looking at me. He has this odd look on his face halfway between apprehension and content.

"What's up Pierce?"

"I'm just concerned about Avalon." I sit down across from him.

"I know, I don't think I have ever done a mission surrounding a child."

Pierce is staring off into space. He shakes his head, "As long as we can keep her safe. That's all that matters." I look at him in a new light. He looks tired and worn. I feel bad; like it is somehow my fault. I sigh and lean back in my char.

"Tomorrow we have to run to the mall before the meeting and pick her up some clothes." Pierce perks up.

"Can we go out for lunch?" I laugh. Eating out was a luxury that we can rarely budget in our schedules.

"Yes we can. We will even go to the food court." Pierce looks excited for just a minute. Then his face falls. He opens up the work app. He scrutinizes our new schedule.

"Hmm...We might have to make it a brunch. Work starts at noon on the dot tomorrow."

"Hey, at least neither of us has to prepare for it." I pull out my phone as well; 7:30. I yawn. "Let me tell you, an hour and a half is not a lot of sleep to go on." I pull my feet up beside me on the couch.

"Up for come Netflix?"

"Yeah." I grab the remote and open up the app. The opening noise seems so loud to my brain. I immediately turn it way down and sit as still as I can, listening. Avalon does not wake up. I sigh with relief and pull up my account.

"What are you up for?"

"How about Bones?" I started Pierce on Bones a couple months ago. I have already seen the entire series over a couple times, but I love it so much that I don't mind.

"What episode are you on?"

"I think it's the last episode of season six." I flip to it and turn it on. The opening scene gets a laugh out of both of us. Hodgins' and Angela's chemistry is so beautiful to watch on the screen, Booth's quips always set me at ease, and Brennan's cluelessness ties it all together.

I start to doze off during the intro, which Pierce didn't skip. I clue into bits and pieces, and feel tears in my eyes every time I see Lance. I can feel Pierce dancing along to the score of the bowling tournament. I pass out hard before they even called in the first suspect. I wake up to Angela's final contraction. I don't move, I just open my eyes. I slowly pivot my head to look at Pierce. His eyes are shining. I watch as a single tear falls down his face. It makes my heart hurt to see him like this; he never cries. Then I hear something and I know why.

"Your son's vision is fine." My heart swells as well. I sit up and stretch. I see Pierce wipe his eyes out of my peripheral. I grab the remote and lay down with my head in Pierce's lap. I feel him stiffen, and then slowly relax. The credits role.

"Another?" I feel him stretch like a cat.

"One more couldn't hurt."

I hit 'next episode' and was thrown back into the world of Booth and Brennan. Pierce starts to pet my hair absently and I don't even make it to the intro before I passed out this time.

Pierce's POV

I should not have let her fall asleep on me. I sit on the couch, her head in my lap. She is softly snoring. I don't even know I am stroking her hair until I look down and notice she is asleep. I try to focus on Booth and Brennan, but my mind keeps straying back to her. I stop the show and turn off the TV. I'll just watch the episode by myself later.

Thank goodness Verena is a heavy sleeper when she actually falls asleep. I gently lift her up and carry her to her doors. I stop just before opening them. I forgot that Avalon is in there. I take her to the only other bed in the house, mine. I lay her down and pull my unmade blankets over her shoulders and leave the door open behind me. I go back to the living room and sit in an armchair. I rest my head against my chest and fall asleep.

********

EEeeee! This chapter is too cute even for me!

Question: What is your favourite live action TV series? Mine is Bones and Glee.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up in Pierce's bed to a small child jumping on me, and Pierce leaning in the doorway. Quite alarmed, I sit up with a jolt, throwing the girl off of me. I rack my still asleep brain. How did I get here? Everything clicks.

I groan.

"I fell asleep on you didn't I?"

"Yes," Pierce straightens, seeing that I am really awake now. "I'll make up a quick breakfast, you two get ready." Avalon pulls me out of bed and toward my room. For being so small, she is incredibly strong. If I weren't so sleep muddled still I would be highly curious. I can't be bothered right now though; too tired.

I get into my room and start rooting about in my closet for something a little bit nice to wear on an outing to the mall. I settle on a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved cold shoulder number in navy blue with red and white flowers. I grab some underwear and a bra while I'm at it. I decide to just wash my hair under the tub faucet and leave it down. I turn around to do so and notice that Avalon is waiting for me to help her. I set down my clothes and help her into her robe. Content now, Avalon dashes into the living area.

"I'm going to help Uncle!"

I rub my eyes with the heels of my palms.

"I wish we all had your energy." I sigh and trudge into the bathroom. I leave the water on quite brisk as I quickly wash my hair, which totally wakes me up. I towel off my hair and leave it wet; I don't own a blow dryer, as it makes my hair full of static. I quickly change and brush my teeth.

I come out in my clothes and Pierce and Avalon are already finished eating. Pierce made up toast and Minute Oatmeal. I scarf down a couple pieces of toast and a bowl of oatmeal. I open my phone and read the forecast for today. Sunny and warm, that's a relief. I send a quick text to a friend. I grab a pair of black sandals and pull them on.

"Ready you guys?"

"Yes, Aunty Gidget."

"Of course." I grab my purse from the hook by the door as we leave. The mall is only a couple blocks away, and we make it there in no time. It is nine o'clock, just in time for it to open. Avalon runs ahead of us, completely enthralled by the mall.

"I wonder where she's from," I glance up at Pierce, who remains expressionless. "She acts like she has never seen any of this before. It doesn't seem to faze her though." We walk around for a bit.

"Why aren't we going in anywhere?" Pierce looks a bit unnerved.

"We are waiting for someone."

"Who? Wait is it-"

"Hey guys!" We turn around and there, in all her glory is Lorelai. I kept in contact with her after Ava left, and I have come to actually like her. She's not so bad once you get to know her. We embrace and she kisses me on both cheeks.

"Where is this niece of yours Ren? Let's get shopping!" Avalon races over and stands behind Pierce. I introduce the two of them and they become fast friends.

The next couple hours are a blur. So many stores in so little time. I do limit Lorelai's budget, so that puts a damper on her mood: for all of two seconds. I remember why Ava didn't like hanging around with her. It's a lot for me, and I'm a people person. It's fun though, Piece and I get to go to the food court, and we splurge on SumoSized Edo plates with extra sauce and shrimp. The girls want Subway and split a foot long with everything on it. We leave the mall at eleven o'clock with bags of clothes and full bellies. We say goodbye to Lorelai and head back to the Apartment. We get to the apartment, and Pierce and I take turns watching Avalon, whilst the other changes into their uniform. I go first, then Pierce. While he is changing I am tasked with the tricky part; what colour to dress Avalon in?

"Why does it matter what colour I wear, Aunty?" Avalon is smart, so I tell her the truth.

"At our work, what colour you wear signifies how important you are: Yellow is the lowest of the low, Pink is next, then Green. Those are the most common colours. The next up are the specialists: Silver then Copper. Mahogany is any specialist above Copper, and non-specialists wear Beige. The next is Blue, Uncle and I are Blue. The Boss and the other directors wear White and Burgundy. Does that make sense Avalon?"

"I guess," She looks at me; she has an expression that reads partly interested and partly bored out of her mind. It is so familiar. I know this girl from somewhere, but where.

She breaks my train of thought, "What is Purple?"

"Purple? Hmm... Let me think," I look intently at her.

"Purple is my favorite colour you know." I laugh right out loud.

"Well it would have to be, with the colours of your pretty eyes," I reach behind me into the bags of clothes that Lorelai picked out. I have to say the woman has great taste. "Well Avalon, if purple is your favourite colour, then purple you shall wear." I grab a cute pair of overalls and a purple, lacy, long sleeve. I dress her quickly. I dive back into the bags and search for the pair of high tops that Lorelai was raving about. I found them at the bottom of the final bag. I grab a pair of socks that were in the same bag, and throw those on Avalon. We race out of the apartment with two minutes to go. I start to take the stairs when the building manager comes from around the other corner. I can't remember his name for the life of me.

"If you guys are heading out, I finally got maintenance out this morning and they fixed the elevator."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh my god, thank you so much." He turned to take the stairs to head to the lobby. The three of us jumped in the elevator and flew up to the top floor in record time. We made it just as the rest of the team was coming up the stairs; they obviously didn't get the memo about the elevator.

They come the same way they left last night; first Dorian and Sampson, and then Renegade. The twins come up the stairs panting worse than I would have been. Goyle kind of just appeares on the landing, I didn't even notice him climb the last flight of stairs.

We greet each other with the customary nods and pool into the conference room. The boss is already in there, directing an office space being set up. She notices the nine of us come in and inclines her head. She quickly returns to the IT personnel, approving the site of the computer. We salute and the others find their same places around the table. I walk Avalon over to the lounge area and leave her with the same guard as last night. She hugs onto my leg one last time.

"Good luck Aunty." I brush the hair back from her face and sit her on the loveseat.

"Thank you honey, now you be a good girl." I go back to the table and take my place. I feel quite a few pairs of eyes burrowing into me. I try to not give them the satisfaction of a glance in return, I am the head of this team, and I have earned it. I slip back into my Gidget persona of being completely over this, and yet being mildly interested in everything around me. That's what got me to this position; being able to beat the competition by not playing in the first place.

*******

A relatively short chapter. If you have any questions about the company, don't be afraid to comment and I'll explain more.

Question: Favourite store? I really enjoy Ardene's and Costco, just cause.


	10. Chapter 10

I feel quite a few pairs of eyes burrowing into me. I try to not give them the satisfaction of a glance in return, I am the head of this team, and I have earned it. I slip back into my Gidget persona of being completely over this, and yet being mildly interested in everything around me. That's what got me to this position; being able to beat the competition by not playing in the first place.

The boss comes over and claps her hands, "Progress report." Dorian jumps up, only to be pulled back down by Sampson, who takes his place.

"We think we have found an extraordinary place of operation mum," He shifts his gaze to Pierce, "As long as you can shoot from a good distance that is?" Peirce inclines his head, and that was all the spurring that Sampson needed. "There is a small office building that was being renovated, but now sits empty just outside of the suburb in which the target lives, it is in close proximity and in full view of the cul-de-sac that she lives in." He unfurls a map from in his bag; it is a detailed hand drawn map of the area in question. He points to a slightly dilapidated building that the suburb was built around. It is a block and a half from the target's address, and from the notation on the map, it is three stories. Pierce slides the map closer to him and examines it closely.

"Is there a problem, HellBoy?" Pierce looks up at Sampson.

"It is a do-able shot," Pierce rolls the map back up and hands it back to Sampson. Sampson sits back down.

The boss nods to him, "I will make arrangements to use that building, anyone else?" The twins look at each other.

Percival stands, "Madame, my sister and I got started on the suitcase last night," He looks to me, "It is a fabulous design, elegant and functional." I try to nod graciously, but receiving praise has never been strong in me. I force down the hint of a blush that I can feel in my ears; glad I left my hair down this meeting.

Percival continues, "Working at our current pace, we can have it done in two days." I blink; shock obviously written on my face, the same as some others around the table. I knew they were the best in their field, but this is extraordinary. Percival sits and the boss nods to him as well. She scans the table for any more status reports.

"Is that all?" No one answers. "Good, let's start with today's meeting. Gidget if I can have you at the computer?" I stand and move to the chair set up in the designated office space.

"HellBoy and Sampson? I suggest that the two of you work out details about the location; where, when, how, the whole nine yards." The two men nod and stand to gather all of their materials, and then move to a large side table.

"Goyle, I suggest that you meet with each of your teammates and ask what they may need; Outfit them accordingly." Goyle nods and grabs a large notepad and a ballpoint pen from inside his uniform coat pocket.

"Dorian and Renegade." Dorian hops up before the boss even finishes his name. Renegade tilts her head toward the boss. If they could only share their willingness to work, they would each be bearable. "I need the two of you to do something very important for the whole team." They each perk up in their own way. "I need you to run down the street to the subway and pick up the order I sent out in Renegade's name. No one can work while hungry." Dorian's face continues to fall with every word, while Renegade just rolls her eyes and stands up.

She bows deeply, "Anything for the team," the sarcasm dripping from her voice. I was wondering what she sounds like, and for the first time hearing her speak, I am unimpressed.

Renegade grabs her partner by the scruff of the neck and drags him out the door.

The boss turns to the twins, "What can you do here today, I realize all of your equipment is at your personal location and can't be moved for these meetings." They seem to think for a minute.

Pricilla speaks up, "We can help Gidget with her work. We are both interested in her line of work, and are mildly proficient with computers." The boss seems to consider this.

She turns around and looks at me, "Would that be alright?"

I shrug, "It makes no difference to me if they watch me work." They seem like overexcited children, and flock over to my station, wheeling their chairs behind them. I laugh a bit internally, and then turn to my work.

I power up the computer. It is a magnificent machine, state of the art and sleek. It is set up with three monitors, the layout I'm used to. The processor is the newest version, not even publicly released yet. Of course it is the same one I have on my personal PC. I flip open the notebook set out beside me and read through today's instructions. Simple, hack into the target's personal computer and look for any evidence of Avalon or our organization. My fingers fly between the keys and the mouse. In less than fifteen minutes I have infiltrated the target's PC. I hear soft applause from behind me; the twins seem to be easily amused.

I check the camera and see that she has her office in what looks like the main living space. There are no lights on, and the house looks immaculate. No one's home; perfect. I shift the live camera to the monitor to the left and start searching through her desktop on the central monitor. I check all the regular places first. I leave no file unopened and check every document for triggers before opening. For being a former director of this organization, she uses no protection on her home computer. I find nothing other than a few personal letters on Notepad; who still uses Notepad?

I start to dive deeper, into the parts of the computer where I hide things, and where I usually find something; but this woman is squeaky clean. I finish up scouring the computer itself and start looking through her online presence.

Good Gravy, this woman has signed up for every online cookbook commercially available, and follows almost every blog for it too. Her Pinterest is full of flowers, food and what I assume is home renovation fails. I go back over the common places again; nothing, absolutely nothing. There is nothing suspicious about this woman. I don't say so out loud, I don't want to draw attention to my suspicions. I lean back to stretch out my torso. I rotate my chair with my feet planted on the floor to stretch my hips. I catch the twins out of the corner of my eye. They have wandered off toward the sandwiches on the conference room table, obviously bored with my lack of findings. I don't know when they left, but I have a hankering that it was pretty soon after I stopped dealing with the camera. Speaking of which; I focus back on my screen and see something in the corner of the footage. It could be nothing, but I wasn't certain. I take a screenshot and pull the image up on the right monitor, the only one not mirroring the target's PC. I crop and zoom in, the image growing increasingly grainy, but I don't care.

There. In the corner of the room, just out of shot of the camera is something I never thought I'd see again. I don't want to believe it, so I send the image to my personal device downstairs. I delete any trace of the image until even I couldn't find it if I didn't have the encrypted passcode to my personal PC as well as my phone, because of the precautions that I put on all my devices.

I sever the connection between the target's computer and this one. I leave the computer running and simply put it to sleep. I walk over to the boss.

"I have finished my assigned duties." Everyone whips their heads in my direction.

"Already?" The boss looks impressed and slightly startled.

"Yes, Ma'am, there was absolutely nothing on her computer bust recipes for cooking and a few old letters to past lovers, last edited between fifteen and three years ago. I did a double and triple search and found nothing." Everyone's eyes grow wider. Well, except Pierce, who has pride behind his eyes. Why I am not certain, but I feel both giddy at receiving it, and guilty because I don't deserve it.

"My dear, I suggest you check your clock." I am confused, but walk back to my station and pick up my phone. I check the time; only an hour and a half since we started. Maybe I do deserve Pierce's pride; this is a new record for me.

"Yes, Ma'am, I see it. You know I am a fast worker." I stand up as straight as I can and keep my face in my persona's realm of emotion; in this case, a little cocky, but mostly eager for the next step.

"Well," The boss looks really happy about this, "This is great news, and you are done to the day Gidget." My face must have switched to shock, as the boss laughed. "The rest of the team has to catch up to you, and you have already done a lot." She turns to continue surveying the progress of Sampson and Pierce, but thought better of it. "Have you talked to Goyle yet?"

"No, Ma'am I have not."

"Good, go eat something, and make sure Ms. Avalon has eaten as well. I will send Goyle over as soon as he is done with Ms. Pricilla and Mr. Percival." I nod and walk over to the lounge area. Avalon is sitting, nestled in the corner of the same loveseat that I set her down on at noon. I kneel in front of her.

"Have you eaten yet, Avalon?" She grabs a hold of my neck.

"No, I wanted to eat with you, so I waited." I laugh and pick her up. We walk over to the conference table and eat three sandwiches apiece.

As I reach for a fourth, I notice Goyle standing up from talking with Pricilla and Percival in the corner. I leave the sandwich where it lay and wait for him to finish his notes from the other two. He eventually comes over and we start going over what I need. I have a list premade in my head.

"I need a high quality field computer, with three monitors, military grade binoculars, infrared lens' for those binoculars as well." I said it was a list, I never said it was long.

"Anything else?" He croaked, it is barely louder than a whisper, but it sounds like it hurt.

"Um, no, not at the moment. I will inform you if I need anything else." I stand up and nod at him. I turn to talk to the boss, but she is discussing something with the twins. It didn't last long however, and they left immediately after. I close the distance.

"May I take my leave now?" The boss nods.

"Take Avalon with you, there is no reason for her to be here anymore." I salute and return to the table.

"Come on Avalon, let's go back." She grabs my outstretched hand, but stays sitting.

"What about Uncle?" She looks heavily concerned. I pull her off her chair.

"He will join us soon; we are going to go have some girl time." Avalon giggles and comes willingly now. We exit the Conference room and walk toward the elevator.

**********

Meeting two over. 

Question for this one: Favourite platform? Mine is Youtube.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Avalon, let's go back." She grabs my outstretched hand, but stays sitting.

"What about Uncle?" She looks heavily concerned. I pull her off her chair.

"He will join us soon; we are going to go have some girl time." Avalon giggles and comes willingly now. We exit the Conference room and walk toward the elevator. Avalon slowes. I stop and look at her. I get down to her level.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Do we have to go in that metal box again?" She looks terrified. On the way up, Pierce was holding her, and I was too intent on the time to notice. I pull her close and whisper in her ear.

"Yes honey, but guess what?" I pull back and look her in the eyes, "I will be there to protect you, just like Uncle, ok?" She still looks scared.

"But I don't like it. It makes my tummy feel funny, and I don't like it."

I try to muster up a look of absolute sympathy, while hiding laughter in my heart. She is just too cute, and while no reason to be scared is silly, kids, even articulate ones, make things sound so big.

I stand up and hold onto her hand again, "When I first had to ride an elevator, it make my tummy feel funny too."

"Really!?" She looks at me with awe.

"Yup," I look in her eyes again, "Do you want to know how I ride them all the time now?" She nods her head so hard that I thought it was going to pop off. "Well, I rode them all the time and my tummy got used to it, and now it thinks it funny," I didn't think her eyes could get wider, "So all we have to do is laugh while we are in the elevator, OK?"

"OK Aunty, I'll try."

"Good girl, just hold my hand and laugh ok?" We walk the rest of the way to the elevator, but we have to wait for it to come all the way up. When it gets here we climb inside and I push the button for our floor.

As the doors close, I lean down and make a blowfish face in Avalon's. She starts to giggle. I pull a procession of faces, and each one makes her laugh harder. By the time we reach the third floor, we are both in tears. We struggle to make it to the apartment. I unlock the door after some heavy blinking and we enter the foyer. I wait for us each to catch our breath. I sit Avalon on the floor and take off her shoes. I unzip mine and set them side by side on the shoe rack. I take her into the living space and set her on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"What's a movie?" I turn and look at her innocence and curiosity. I laugh.

"Your Momma and Poppa don't let you watch TV, huh? Well we are going to change that. I walk over to the shelves by the window. My DVD collection lines the middle shelves. I run my finger along the spines. I finally grab one and spin around with a flourish.

"For your first movie, Darling, you shall watch a classic. Barbie: Fairytopia." I laugh at her excited face and wish I were still excited about little things like this. I turn on the TV and the DVD machine that sits dusty underneath it. I insert the disc and skip all the Previews and hit play on the movie.

"Ok, sit here and watch this. I'll be right back." No response, she is already a vegetable. I go to my room, but I leave one door open just a crack. I listen to the familiar movie and I change out of my uniform and wash my face in the bathroom. I change into a Tie-Dye tee and some large sweatpants. Since it's just Avalon here, I don't mind that the shirt sits a little high, or that the sweatpants are low riders. I return to the living room. I lift Avalon up and sit underneath her. We finish Fairytopia and Avalon starts to clap.

"Was it good?"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen," She is so giddy, that she might explode.

"What if I told you there are more like it?" She has no words for this but looks so happy that I couldn't help but go and grab the rest of the series from my shelf. When I moved away from home, I brought everything I owned, including every Barbie movie ever created. I never had the heart to get rid of them. I'm glad there is still a use for them.

I switch disks, and we start the next movie, Mermaidia, and then Magic of the Rainbow. It is late when I realize that we blew the afternoon in front of the TV. I leave Avalon on the couch with The Diamond Castle.

I sing along to all of my childhood songs. I half watch and half cook us up for Ravioli. When the pasta is heated through, I walk over to the TV and hit pause.

The look of hurt on that child's face when Barbie stopped moving is enough to break almost anyone's heart. Everyone's but mine.

"It's time for dinner, and in this house we don't watch TV and eat." Avalon huffs and grumbles, but comes to the table anyway. When she tastes the Ravioli however, she forgets all about Barbie and slurps down her whole bowl and asks for seconds before I am even half done my own bowl. I scoop her another bowl. Geeze, this kid eats like a Daemos.

We finish eating and I look at the time; it is almost eight o'clock.

"It's time for bed Avalon." She looks from me to the TV and back at me. There is a pleading look in her eyes. "Barbie will still be there tomorrow, but now it is time to go to bed." She gets off the chair.

"Ok Aunty." This kid is surprisingly easy to take care of; she hasn't even fought me on a single thing. We go into my room. Lorelai picked out a cute giraffe onesie for Avalon. I help her into it and tuck her in, same as last night. I lean over to kiss her forehead but she kisses mine first.

"Goodnight Aunty." I smile.

"Goodnight Avalon." I kiss her and head back to the door. I stand at the door with the lights off again. I love the sound of her rhythmic breathing. I leave her to sleep and take my phone to the couch

*********

Aww, Avalon is just too cute!!!!!

Question for this chapter: Favourite "kids" movie? Mine is probably Hercules or the new Beauty and the Beast.


	12. Chapter 12

I sit down to scroll through Facebook for the second time this week, and then think better of it. I jump back up and sit in my desk chair. I wake up my computer and pull up that picture from earlier.

I maximize it on one of my monitors. I use one of the programs I created and focus the image as much as I can. It is still not great, due to the amount that I had to zoom in, but it is unmistakable.

It is Ava's signature pink sweater, with the cold shoulders. She was wearing it when she left for Daemos.

I try to shake the possibility from my head. She couldn't have come back through, could she? No, she wouldn't, she is happy on Daemos with Asch.

I just can't shake the feeling that there is something going on that I don't know about. Between alterations to my initial plans, not finding anything in the target's computer, the odd behavior of some of my teammates, and now this, even my brain can't compute the answer.

I stand up and put my computer back to sleep. I need time to think. I head into the kitchen and set water on to boil. I open one of my cupboards and pull out some instant Hot Chocolate. I make to close the cupboard, then think better of it. I grab a kitchen chair and use it to reach the top shelf of the cupboard. I grab my container of instant coffee. I don't usually drink coffee, but I keep it on hand for any guests that do. I figure that I'm not going to sleep for a while, if at all, with the pace my mind is running.

I put the chair back and spoon the powder into the bottom of a large mug. A mocha will give my hands something to do while the gears whirl in my brain. I hear the kettle click off and I bring it over, I fill up the mug about a fingers width from the top. I lean my hips against the counter and lazily stir the powder in the liquid.

My brain is running so fast that I can't pull a single coherent thought. I stand like that for a good while. I pull my brain from its funk when some of the Mocha spills over the edge after a particularly vigorous stir.

Then it hits me; splash. When you jump into a pool, the water recedes from around you and creates a wave. Things often get swept up in waves.

What if the portals to and from Daemos are like water, when you go through them, they sweep up things from your surroundings if you're not careful. I think I've just made a breakthrough worthy of Rhys.

With this knowledge now nestled in my thoughts I turn to the fridge and open it. I have to focus really hard to remember what I wanted to grab. Then I remember; heavy cream. I grab the carton and pour enough in my mug to fill it to the rim with the spoon in it. I place the carton back in the door of the fridge. I give my drink a gentle stir and pick it up cautiously. I sit back at the kitchen table. I pull out my phone and lazily flip it on; I have a message from Pierce. Confused, I open it.

The Boss didn't want to call you back up, so I said I'd contact you.

Concerned I text back: What does she need? I immediately think of something else. What do you have my name saved to on your phone? I forgot how slow Peirce is at texting, it takes him a few minutes to respond.

What your name in my phone is isn't important; just know it is not your real one at the moment. The Boss wanted me to tell you that the date of the mission has been bumped up to the day after tomorrow. She doesn't want it to sit for any longer than necessary. I feel highly curious about my name in his phone still, but I will wait for him to get back to pester him about it.

While you still have her, what time does she want me in tomorrow? I have to know what to do with Avalon. I take a sip of my Mocha and wait for a response.

Well, I have to be in early to help with setting up the base, so you could probably come along with me and set up your field equipment.

How early?

We have to be at the base before sun up. For this time of year, that's really early.

No sleep for me tonight then, lol. I can imagine his half hidden laughter. I grin at the white screen. I pick up my mocha and take a decent sized swig.

There is nothing I can do for you then, resign yourself to your fate. I laugh. His brand of sarcasm is unique, and sometimes it is hard to pick up on, but it makes me smile.

I leave my mug on the table and decide to have some fun. I go to my computer and I hack into the computer upstairs. I open up the camera and examine the scene before me. Goyle is busy on his personal laptop, most likely ordering the gear for tomorrow. The twins were still gone, they left before I did, but are probably working furiously on the suitcase. Sampson is making calls. Renegade is lounging on Avalon's loveseat. Dorian isn't there either, probably went home as well. The boss is on her phone, probably making arrangements for the next couple of days. Peirce is examining his guns, phone in lap, feet propped up on a chair in front of him.

Don't you look relaxed? He jumps as he receives my text, swinging his feet off the chair. I see him furiously typing, and what looks like having to erase letters that he didn't mean to hit; so that's why he takes forever to text.

Where are you? I laugh.

Where do you think I am? I love playing mind games. I see him scan the room.

Seriously, where are you? I laugh even harder.

Downstairs.

How can you see me then? He looks distressed, even in his HellBoy persona. It makes me feel bad, but I won't apologize, this is payback for yesterday morning.

Look at the computer, do you see the blinky light on the top of the monitor? I see him crane his neck and look right at me. I wave even though he can't see me.

How long have you been spying on us?

Since I've had to resign to my fate... He looks highly confused. Ten messages ago. He shakes his head.

The boss will be mad if she finds out.

Not with me, and she can't trace me. He shakes his head again.

You should stop anyway.

Why?

It's...Disconcerting. I laugh. Disconcerting, huh?

Fine, ruin my fun, see you when you get back, signing off. I wait until he is looking and exit out of the camera. It would have stopped blinking upstairs.

I walk back to my Mocha after dealing with my computer. I sit and sip as the chocolatey drink: I forgot how much I like Mochas, the bitterness of the coffee being mostly masked by the sweetness, peeking out enough to give it a kick.

I try to return my brain to the track it was on before I chatted with Pierce. I pull my thoughts back to the portal to Daemons. The only thing that makes sense is the sweater being pulled in with someone or something as they went through. The target supposedly abducted Avalon, but I can't be sure of anything anymore.

Another thing strikes me as strange. The boss said that the goal is to return Avalon back home. No, she said, back where she belongs; an extremely odd choice of words. I am spurred by this, and have to confirm my suspicions

I leave my mostly empty cup on the table, and head to my bedroom. I open the door and leave it open, so that I can have some indirect light. I creep over to the sleeping babe. I slowly run my hands through her hair to make sure that she won't wake at my touch. She shifts a little but doesn't stir any more than that. I breathe a sigh of relief and start my search. I massage her scalp. I don't know where they usually sprout from on females, so I start at the base of her spine and continue upward.

There. Four fingers above each of her ears, I find the nubbins. I brush her hair back and find them. Horns, the same colour as her eyes. The colours are on the opposite sides. There is no mistaking it now.

Avalon is Daemos.

I slowly leave the room and shut the door.

I plan to keep this information to myself. No one needs to know about this. No one can know about the Daemos. That explains the face that Pierce made when he first saw her. I have to believe that he didn't tell me for a reason, and I will wait until he finds the right time to bring it up.

I take a couple steps back as something else comes to mind. Does the boss know about Daemos?

No, she can't. No one knows.

On the other hand, she is a powerful woman, and with the resources at her disposal with this organization, she could find out anything.

The boss always tells me everything she knows. I was not informed of a lot on this one, and some very important things at that. I numbly sit down in a kitchen chair.

I can't trust her anymore. Fool, I shake my head, she is a director of an espionage agency for Christ's Sake. Why did I trust her in the first place?

I start to rethink the target as well. The portal was obviously opened in her house, so she has some fault in all of this. My heart is hardening gradually toward everything that has to do with this organization.

"This is my last mission," I have to say it out loud, so that it is real. I am done; I cannot continue being lied to. I think back over my past missions and wonder what and how much they had kept from me those times. I was lucky to figure anything out this time.

The suitcase. I shock myself at forgetting about the odd movement of the suitcase in the hologram. I can feel the anxiety grow in me, and I am immediately worried for Avalon's safety. The odd movement could have been anything. I will wait and see how tomorrow plays out. If anything seems iffy before she has to climb in that suitcase, I will take her and run and never stop running.

No child should ever be thrown into a war zone.

No matter how small the war is.

The lock on the front door jiggled. I quickly get control of my face; I cannot let Pierce know how much I figured out. He does not need to be at risk as well. I open Facebook quickly as he comes into the apartment.

"How was it?" I hope that I sound nonchalant.

"Just fine, we should be on track for the day after tomorrow." He sets down his load and goes to change and probably shower. I finish the dregs of my mocha, which I realize now is cold. I actually look at the time on my still open phone; quarter to eleven. It is scary how long I lose when my mind goes down the rabbit hole. I rinse out the mug, go to walk away, turn back and actually wash and dry it. I go and lie on the couch. My head is starting to pound from keeping my findings in, but I have to remain vigilant. I rest my head on the arm of the arm of the chair and my arm over my forehead. I bring my phone close to my nose and scroll through my feed on Facebook. Extra normal people, living their super ordinary lives, complaining to their completely mundane friends. I can only take so much of it and switch to a solitaire app I recently downloaded. I hear Pierce come back out of his room. I hear him pad across the floor into the kitchen. I tilt my head to watch him. He grabs an apple out of the bowl on the counter and turns to the living room. He takes a bite just as he walks around the edge of the couch.

He looks at me and begins to choke.

******

Oooo, Pierce, you've caught our girl in her comfy clothes...

Question for this chapter: What are your "guilty" comfy clothes? Mine are tank tops, pajama bottoms, and my grad hoodie.


	13. Chapter 13

I hear Pierce come back out of his room. I hear him pad across the floor into the kitchen. I tilt my head to watch him. He grabs an apple out of the bowl on the counter and turns to the living room. He takes a bite just as he walks around the edge of the couch.

He looks at me and begins to choke.

I remember what I am wearing, and sit up flustered. I pull up my sweatpants as high as they will go. I tug my shirt down, which only creates another problem. My cleavage decides to make an appearance and almost bust out the top of the V-necked tie-dye. I stand up and run past Pierce, brushing his arm as I go by. I fling my door open and grab my bathrobe that sits right by the door. I almost slam my door shut when I remember Avalon, I shut it extra quiet and wait there to compose myself. I turn back to Pierce, trying to act as if nothing happened. He obviously can't do the same, as he has a star struck look in his eyes. He isn't choking anymore. I walk past him again and sit as far away from him as possible, in the chair by the window. In the small chair I bring my knees up to my chest.

"Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot." I feel my face growing ever hotter, and I press my face into the gap between my knees. I hear the couch groan, and I know Pierce has sat down. He clears his throat. I shake my head.

"Can we please just not say anything about what you just saw? A girl's allowed to be comfortable when no one else is around." I tilt my head to look at him and can't even read his expression. I sigh and bring my feet back down.

"What do you want to do now?" I look at him and see something flicker through his eyes, but he quickly suppresses it. He takes a bite of his apple and averts his eyes. "Well then." I huff and stand. I tighten the sash on my housecoat. "I'm on a retro kick right now, so let's binge DVDs."

I run my hand down the spines of my DVD collection for the second time today. It is very nostalgic for me, a lot of happy memories in these discs. I laugh a little when I read a couple of the titles, good times and great memories popping up. I pull some favourites from the shelves not worrying about messages: Dirty Dancing and the Robert Downey Jr Sherlock Holmes movies.

I stick Dirty Dancing in the machine first. I can quote the entire movie, and do for my favourite parts. Pierce doesn't ever mind when I do that, he is always too focused on the movies to care. I move along with Baby and Johnny as she learns to dance. I have learned the steps to every dance in this film. Memories from late night youth dance classes pop up throughout the film. I don't even notice as the hundred and five minutes pass. I stand to switch the films and feel Pierce's eyes on my back. I wonder how long he has been looking.

Sherlock Holmes goes in next. I sit stiller for this one; the suspense and thrill keep me pinned to my chair. The mystery and deceit are familiar to me, but I still try to draw the same conclusions as Downey. It has gotten easier as the years go by, learning the tells of the criminals.

Game of Shadows is more recent, but no less masterful. In this one I try to make my brain work like Moriarty as well as Sherlock; the battle of wits raging in my mind as well as on the screen. By the time the credits roll, I am exhilarated. I have always wondered how Sherlock actually survived the fall, and if he did, did Moriarty as well? Will the chase continue, or was Sherlock the only one left standing. Moriarty was too cunning to let himself simply die, and if Sherlock found a way, then he probably did as well. My mind continues to whir.

I barely notice when Pierce ejects the disc and places it back in its case. I do notice however when he returns all three movies to the shelf, putting them back precisely where I took them from. My organization of my DVDs is extremely articulate and borders on OCD. I feel a swell of an unnamed emotion when he remembers just how I like my DVDs. I groan and stretch like a cat. I stand up and walk to the kitchen table where I had left my phone hours earlier. I click it on; it's almost five o'clock. I glance out the window; the sky has lightened, not much but enough.

"Pierce can you help me?" He follows me into my room. I gesture to Avalon and he picks her up carefully. "Can you lay her on the couch please?" I whisper to him. He nods and exits my room. I shut the door behind him.

I run for a shower. I was in the middle of washing my hair when the night hits me; everything from my realization about Avalon to Pierce's encounter with my belly fat. I stand in shock, hands interwoven in my hair. Soap in my eye brings me back to my senses. I quickly finish and dry off. I plait my still wet hair and pull the tail of the braid into a bun at the base of my neck. I pin it in place and start my makeup. I go for a maroon stain for my lips today, powerful and sexy. I put on the same mascara as always. I put just a little eyeliner on today, just along the top of my lash line. I dash back into my room and pull on my uniform. I grab a fresh outfit for Avalon out of her bags, a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans

I enter the living room. I see that Pierce had the same idea as I did. He looks fresh; his uniform appears way crisper that mine. His hair is still wet, the strays from his ponytail curling around his chiseled face. I do my best to ignore this, as last night was so embarrassing. I walk to Avalon.

"Honey you have to get up now." Her eyes flash open. She blinks at me like she doesn't know who I am. I see realization slowly dawn on her face. She rubs her eyes. I help her dress and pick her up. We walk to the door, I set her back down to put on her shoes, and then pull on my own. I lift her back onto my hip and the three of us leave for the day. We take the elevator down to the lobby.

We step out into the brisk morning and I immediately regret not bringing a coat.

"Which way?" I look at Pierce for the first time since we left. He holds out my coat; I didn't notice he had grabbed it. "Thanks." I trade him the coat for Avalon to put it on. It is a leather jacket with a furry neckline; my favourite. I take Avalon back and she immediately snuggles her head into the fake fur of the top of my jacket. I hear her mumble something about 'like Poppa' before Pierce pulls my attention away.

"We are going to need to move fast in order to make it on time." He takes the lead and he heads off toward the north side of the city. We pass Town Hall, and my brain thinks of Andrew, Ava's dad. He was elected, and should be at work in a few hours. After all this is over I should send them another postcard. Soon after we pass town hall I have to give Avalon to Pierce so that I can keep up. She complains for only a second until she feels Pierce's warmth and cuddles right into his shoulder. It takes us half an hour to cross the city, but we make it to the destination and into the building just as the sun crests the horizon.

***********

A short and mostly wholesome chapter. I needed this in order to deal with upcoming heartache chapters.

Question: Most and least favourite school subject? I don't care if you are still in school or not, we have all been there. My favourites are English and Drama. Least favourites was math and gym.


	14. Chapter 14

Pierce and I trudge up the surprisingly sturdy stairs. I wonder why they stopped using this building? We crest the top landing and are greeted by the team. There are no walls in the top story, only some poles in odd places to keep the roof from collapsing.

Pierce sets Avalon down on the floor, nods to me and goes to his station. I remove my coat and wrap it around Avalon's shoulders. She follows me to my station and curls up beside the impromptu desk that Goyle brought. I find a special kind of joy in setting up electronics, but I don't let that push aside the uneasiness I feel. Avalon's safety must come first. I do however let the spark of joy stay, as I have to act convincingly. I set up the field equipment for myself and boot up the computer.

I mirror the target's computer for the second day in a row and scan through it again. Still nothing. I boot up her camera, the lights in the kitchen are on, and she is bustling around making what looks like omelets.

"Target is at home everyone." Everyone acknowledges this

I open up the weather forecast for tomorrow, no wind and sunny. The perfect conditions for Pierce to see his target and less resistance for his shot as well. I hope it stays that way. I stand up and walk to the wall facing the cul-de-sac the target lives in. I use my new binoculars to survey the house itself. The binoculars that Goyle brought are state of the art and have calculated the distance and angle between where I stand and the front of the target's home. I go to where Pierce is working and I measure from there as well; a good ten feet closer. That could make or break a shot, that much I know. I return to the computer and open up Pierce's information with the company software. I create an algorithm in another software using his statistics, the distance and angle of the shot, and the predicted weather and temperature for tomorrow.

I leave it to sit for a while so that it can complete its calculations. This is a great time to check in on the rest of my team. Goyle is tinkering with a silencer, and a laptop hooked up to it. Sampson and Dorian are going over plans for tomorrow and discussing what will happen in the aftermath. I try not to focus on that piece too much, but I can't help but pick up snippets: "goes right... paid in full... child... irrelevant... taken care of". With the true nature of this mission sitting ill at ease in my gut, these words don't help ease my anxiety. I scan the room, but can't find a trace of Renegade anywhere; she must have slipped out just after we showed up. Most likely working on the suitcase, the twins were not here when I arrived. I don't plan on seeing them at all today.

It appears as though Dorian had brought up coffee at some point though. I wander over to the folding card table that the brew and its fixings are set out on. I grab a cup and feel that it is significantly cooled. I down a good third of the nasty bitter stuff. I need the energy, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I fill up the rest of the cup with tons of cream and sugar. I give it a good stir with the sticks provided. I sip it now; much more tolerable in flavour.

I hear a loud beeping from across the room. Cup in hand, I move toward the sound. The computer was finished running its algorithm. I don't remember setting an alarm for it, but it must just be a default for the program that I have disabled on my personal PC. I pull up the window with the results from the test. I skim through all the minor statistics, I only care about one thing; Pierce's overall chance of success. The number is comforting and chilling at the same time; 98%.

***********

Sorry guys, really short chapter, but I really wanted to end this one here. Emphasis and all.

Question: Favourite weapon? Mine is either a Bow and Arrow or a One Handed Sword.


	15. Chapter 15

I pull up the window with the results from the test. I skim through all the minor statistics, I only care about one thing; Pierce's overall chance of success. The number is comforting and chilling at the same time; 98%. I knew he was good, but this is almost scary how good he is.

He went from broadswords to rifles with a crazy speed. He picked up other gunman skills along the way, but snipping has become his new love. I delete the whole process and turn off one of the monitors. Using the black screen, I watch HellBoy meticulously set up his equipment. Spending a long time with each little detail. He is an artist; the equipment his brush and canvas, the kill the masterpiece. I can appreciate him, every facet of him. The care that he puts into everything he does.

I tear my eyes away from Pierce when I notice that I am no longer just watching him set up his equipment and am staring at him. I lean over and look at Avalon, who is now completely alert and sits watching the room with avid curiosity. I smile at her, which draws her attention. I make a silly monkey face and she bubbles over in laughter. The tension in the room shifts. It doesn't lift exactly, as we still have this job to do, but it does ease a little. The laughter of children tends to do that.

I shush her playfully, but firmly. Even though it seems to have a mostly positive effect on the team, I don't want her to be laughing when-

"How is everyone this fine morning?" the boss. We all jump to our feet, surprised at her quiet entrance. She came in like a winter wind and swept to my station. "Thank you for coming in this morning Gidget, but your services are not required for the rest of the day." I am shocked; I am always given a rundown of the mission the day before. She turns to Pierce as well. "Is your equipment ready Mr. HellBoy?"

Pierce stands and salutes. "Yes." I shiver.

"Mr. Goyle, is your silencer ready?" Goyle nods and brings the new tech over to Pierce.

"I call her The Muffler." His voice grates on the inside of my skull. "Don't scratch her, I'll be wanting her back." He begrudgingly hands over the piece, and Pierce fits it onto his favourite rifle.

"Good, now that that's settled, Mr. HellBoy, you are finished for the day as well." Pierce bows his head. "Mr. Goyle, your job is fulfilled for the time being." She pulls out an envelope. "Your pay for this part of the mission as agreed." Goyle grabs the envelope and sticks it in the inner pocket of his copper trench coat, and slinks off down the stairs. The boss turns to discuss with the other two men, and Pierce walks over to me. I snooze the computer and collect Avalon and my coat. If the warmth coming though the bay windows is any indication, even in the short while that we have been here the city has warmed up substantially. I pick up Avalon and drape my coat over my shoulders, 50's style. We turn to leave, but are stopped by the boss.

"I need you to leave Ms. Avalon with me." My heart clenches, and then skips a couple beats. I slowly turn to the boss, emotions barely under control but I know the only one that will recognize my fear is Pierce. I hold onto Avalon tighter, but the child doesn't protest. I know she can sense something is wrong.

"Put her down Ms. Gidget. She is no longer under your care." I look from the boss to Avalon. After all I figured out last night, I don't want to endanger Avalon to any capacity. I also don't want anyone growing suspicious at the full extent of my knowledge. I was kept from the truth for a reason, but whomever did so, needs to stay in the dark about my enlightenment. I set Avalon on her own two feet. I take her face in my hands and kiss her forehead.

"Avalon honey, I have to leave now."

"Aren't I coming with you?" She looks scared.

I shake my head. "No honey" I breathe. In. Out. "You aren't coming home with me again." She ducks under my arms and holds tight to my body.

"NO! Don't leave me here. Not with the scary witch. I want you and Uncle, and Momma and Poppa." My heart breaks with every word. I can feel her tiny chest heaving as tears seep through my shirt. I turn my face upward and blink to fight back the tears.

"I know honey, I know." I look to Pierce, my eyes pleading. He steps in front of me, expression drawn and sad, even for his HellBoy persona. He picks Avalon up from the floor, kicking and crying. He walks her over to the boss, thinks better of it and hands her to Sampson. He turns back and comes to me, and wraps his arm around my steel shoulders. He nods to the boss for the both of us, and guides me down the stairs and out of the building.

My breathing hitches at the end of the block, and I can't fight the tears anymore. I lean into Pierce and he holds onto my shoulders even tighter. I am scared: for Avalon, for Pierce, and for myself. I am scared of what will happen tomorrow. I am scared for the tenuous safety that we had found the last couple days. I sob quietly all the way home. I do notice Andrew's car in the parking lot of Town Hall. Something stirs in my heart, but I can't pin down what.

Pierce leads me into our building and up to our apartment. I know I draw attention, but I don't care anymore. I am tired: literally and figuratively. The lock clicks at our door and he brings me in. He leaves me alone in my room to change, and leaves to go do so himself. I strip in a numb haze.

The state of my face brings me back to reality. I have massive black and grey streaks under my eyes. I quickly splash water on my face and scrub it with face wash. I rub my face vigorously for a while before looking back at my reflection. Still haggard, but less depressing. I notice that I have yet to put on clothes after taking off my uniform, so I go back to my room and pull on some sweats and a long pale blue tunic.

I walk back into the living area, and Pierce has some toast ready for me, Cheese Wiz with tomato slices. I am touched that he remembered my favourite toppings. He sets them down on the table for me. I sit and he brings over the salt and pepper for me. Eating slowly, my usually unstoppable brain screeches to a halt. Pierce sits across from me with his own peanut butter and jam toast. He watches me intently as I nurse my toast. I eventually finish, he had been done for forever, but he doesn't say anything about it. He simply takes the dishes to the sink and scrubs them quick. I can't move, I am so numb still. Pierce comes back over and brings me to the couch.

He sits me down and walks over to the disc shelf. He brings out the Sherlock Holms movies again and puts the first one in. He comes and sits beside me and we watch in silence. Half way through, I am too tired to sit up anymore, so I lean on him. He doesn't seem to mind this time. In fact, he starts to play with my hair. Taking it out of the bun and braid that I had it in. It feels really nice on my scalp. The hair that I had pulled so tight releases the pressure on my skin, and I may or may not have moaned a little when he starts to rub my scalp and brush my hair with his fingers. The prickling feeling from the taunt skin and his gentle but firm hands feel amazing.

He gets up to switch the second one in, coming right back to where he was. I watch the movie more intently this time, numbness gone. Pierce still plays with my hair. Later in the movie, my brain fixates on the Oxygen supply Sherlock's brother has. I never really paid it much mind before, so I don't know why I did this time. Maybe because my brain wasn't whirring like it normally was.

The end scene with Watson comes up and I jolt upright, startling Pierce.

There!!

"The Oxygen Supply! That's what kept Holmes alive in the water!!" I can't believe I missed it in all the times I have watched this movie. Then it hits me. Every plan has an Oxygen Supply. Something nobody suspects, but is vital. My motionless brain sputters back to life. I go over every facet of the mission plan that I know of. Everyone has their role, and knows how to play it.

Except Renegade.

*************

Chills.

Quesion! Favourite carnival type food? Mine is probably BBQ burgers, extra sauce, and popcorn.


	16. Chapter 16

She is the only one whom I don't know the orders for, which is strange. I apologize to Pierce and run to my computer. I open up the company software and run a covert search in Renegade. There. The missing piece to my own Holmesian case. Renegade is also a sniper her stats are amazing, second only too Pierce.

I feel his hands on my shoulder. I know he is looking at the screen as well, and understanding the gravity of this discovery.

"Why would they need two snipers on one mission?" I yawn. Shaking my head I return my computer to sleep and stand. Pierce has his hand on my back. Looking him in the eye, I see so many things in his eyes. I force a smile.

"I'm fine now." Pierce still looks skeptical. "You have nursed me back to myself." My grin becomes real. "Thank you so much, for everything." I reach up and place my hand on his cheek. I could have sworn he leans into my touch, but he didn't visibly shift. I duck under his arm and make my way to bed. It had been forever since I slept for long enough.

Pierce's POV

Verena's inner turmoil makes my heart ache. I let myself lapse in order to bring her back to herself. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, and that's what scares me. Her hair in my hands, long, dark and wavy from her braid. Her body had leaned on mine. I forget that I am still standing in front of her computer: dazed, pleased, and scared for what this means.

I should not have leaned into her touch. I should not have let her be so close. She wasn't thinking straight, and I wasn't either. I sigh and make my way to my room. I need to be well rested for tomorrow.

Regular POV

I slept for hours, and it is dark outside when I wake. I pull my phone to me and turn it on. Blinded for a minute, I sit up. Two thirty in the morning. I rest my head in my hands. I hate waking up in the middle of the night. I go to the kitchen. Knowing I won't fall back asleep, I make myself up some food, as I missed dinner. I cut up some apples in thin slices. I pull out a tortilla shell, some peanut butter and the Nutella. I spread the peanut butter on one half of the wrap, chocolate on the other, and place the apple slices down the middle. I roll it up, and make another.

Placing them both on a glass plate, I take them to the table and then walk to my computer. It is too quiet, and my brain is still threatening to jump into overdrive, so I turn on some music: all soft stuff, a personal playlist. Old singers like Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong, and newer singers like Michael Buble and Josh Groban. This playlist is just for calming my brain down, and for dancing, if it ever came to that. I sway back to my snack. I sit on the edge of my seat, feeling the music and softly singing along between bites. I know every word to every song. I don't sing as much as I used to, and I miss it with my whole soul. Finishing my snack, I bring my plate to the sink and wash it. I feel a hand on my back. Normally I would freak out, but something about the blues just sets me at ease.

I spin with Pierce's hand still one me, and he leads me into a dance. We sway together in our kitchen, to the sound of Michael's 'All Always on my Mind'. I lean into him as we sway in one spot. His hands remain respectively on my hips, mine around his neck. I barely recognize that he is only in cargo pants, his taunt skin warm under my body. I can feel the deep rumble in his chest as he hums along to the words he doesn't know. I sing softly against his chest.

The song shifts to 'Wonderful Tonight', and Pierce leads me into a gentle swing. We are rocking back and forth, making our way slowly around the island. Spinning me out slowly, he brings me back into his chest. We sway, my hips moving to the beat. Half way through the song, a lingering thought tries to break through this peace we have found.

'These Foolish Things' comes on, and I let myself be pulled in closer. That lingering thought working its way into my consciousness. I sing every word, feeling them in my heart and soul. I feel wetness on my hair, but choose to ignore it, just for one more song. I give myself one more song to feel this way. As the song ends, I pull away. I look up into Pierce's eyes, seeing them glossy, but happy. At peace for the first time since he's been here. I feel tears prick at the corners of my own eyes.

"I'm sorry." I turn away from him. He doesn't move to touch me and I wonder why.

"Why are you sorry? Did I upset you?" Concern was his voice. I feel the heartache from all these months of wanting.

"Pierce, it wasn't you. It is never you. It's just," I breathe. In. Out. "It's me. I can't handle everything, not right now. Not when there are clearly lives on the line." I run into my room, leaving him standing in the kitchen, no doubt confused, and hurting.

The same way I am.

I never thought that Pierce-

He actually cares for me, and not just as a charge. My heart should be singing to the heavens right now, but all I can feel is empty and sad. Even after dancing for the first time in forever. Why he chose me, foolish, rash, plump, old me is beyond my comprehension. I lay back down in my bed, not knowing what to do with myself, not knowing if I will ever sleep again. I listen to Josh Groban's mellow voice. Until he is cut off, and I know that Pierce has put my computer to sleep. He knows that that is what I would do, and he knows how I work. My heart swells and deflates at the same time. I feel my pillow grow wet and cold beneath my face, but I don't care. I feel the world around me slipping, and I hope that this was all just a dream. 

***************

Ack! My heart!

Question: Favourite form of entertainment? Mine is probably theater or TV series.


	17. Chapter 17

My phone goes off a few hours later, before sun up. It is a message from the boss. Details about the mission. I roll out of bed groggy and heart heavy. I take a fast shower, pull on my uniform and do my face. I choose the same lipstick as the first meeting for this mission, but don't know what to do with my hair. I pull out my curling iron, and curl my hair quickly. I don't spray it, and tease the ringlets out till I have a mane of half curls. I pull it up on top of my head in a loose, but secure bun. The curl will keep hair out of my face, and the bun will keep it off my neck.

In the kitchen, I grab an apple and inhale it. I'm not actually hungry, but I need something in my system. Quickly pulling on my boots, I stand in the foyer waiting apprehensively. He comes out of his room, fully dressed (horns put away), unlike last night. He won't look me in the eye, and that's how I know it all wasn't a dream. I will make things right with him, but only when this is all over. Not wanting to make the same mistake as yesterday, I grab my coat off the hook.

Leaving my apartment without a glance back, I walk well ahead of Pierce. He locks the door behind him, and follows at a respectful distance. All the way to the site, he follows at that distance. It is both charming and infuriating. We live together for Pete's Sake. I feel cheated; I have harbored these feelings for how long? Pierce knows me better than anyone, so how did he not see, especially when he apparently has similar emotions. He was always forward, sure thinking before acting, but acting nonetheless. These months of heartache, and he had to choose now, today of all days to show anything. My brain takes a detour; what if I'm the blind one. What if he has been dropping hints all along, but I was too pig-headed to see them. I think back over the recent months, and see bits and pieces that I interpreted as friendship, but what if they were more. All my panic attacks. All my late nights. All my crazy food binges. Pierce was there by my side, steering me, protecting me. I feel foolish, but I push it all back down when the building comes into view.

The half-light of pre-dawn makes the building appear ominous and foreboding. It makes it appear exactly as its purpose.

The stairs are dark, but easy to navigate. On our floor, Dorian and Sampson are waiting by the window. I didn't expect to see Goyle, but Renegade is nowhere in sight. I wanted to question her before the proceedings, but I guess I don't have a choice.

Giving myself over to my 'Gidget' mentality, I set straight to work. Booting up the computer, I run a check on the target's camera. The house is dark. I assume the whole neighborhood is asleep.

I take my binoculars and scan the house; I see Pierce is doing the same. He has his rifle with the silencer in position at the window, one of the others having removed a pane of the glass. I run a quick look over the rest of the houses. They are all asleep.

We are poised and ready for the plan to be put in motion at sunrise. Dawn breaks at our back, and I see the white minivan appear from around the corner. Watching it slowly pull up to the targets house, something flashes in my eye. My eyes flicker to the direction of the light. It came from the show home, adjacent to the targets house. I watch it carefully, but see nothing else. The boss lugs the suitcase with Avalon in it out of the van and up the front steps. I can almost hear the knock on the door. I can't get the glare from the show home out of my head, and watch the upper floors intently. I almost miss the target appearing at her door in a pale yellow house coat. The stain won't come out, I think to myself.

I feel Pierce tense, ready to make his shot. The first step out of her door, and then her last. The door closes, and I can almost hear that resounding click. I do hear a click, it is Pierces gun, and the woman falls. Goyle did his job perfectly.

There. In the window of the show house, I see a silhouette against the pane. It is Renegades lithe form, I see the barrel of a gun.

It is pointed directly at the suitcase. Directly at Avalon. I don't have time to think, we have a few seconds before Avalon is dead.

I yell, "The show home!" Pierce immediately pivots his body and gun towards it, sees what I see and fires without hesitation. Renegade falls against the glass, and slides down into the home.

Dead.

Running with a fervor I never thought I had, I sprint down the stairs, out of the building and toward Avalon. I know now what the boss meant by 'where she belongs'. It wasn't solely the target who kidnapped Avalon, but my company. I will not let them have her, now again, not ever. I barrel around the corner of the cul-de-sac, just as the targets body is being hefted into the van. My feet fly, and I barrel directly into my boss. I don't know if she say me coming or not, but she was not ready for my whole weight in rage and fear crushing down in top of her. I beat her: punching, slapping, and all but biting. I am so blinded by rage, that I don't notice that she isn't deflecting my blows, but reaching underneath of us. I do notice when there is a pistol against my forehead.

My whole being stills. She speaks calmly, infuriatingly so, even when she was just beaten to a pulp, "Stand up." I do as she asks, shooting as much venom from my eyes as possible. "Now, that you for this makeover," She laughs. "I figured you had figured me out, but we needed a good mind on this one."

I spit in her face, "You were going to kill an innocent child." She moves closer with the gun.

"None of those filth are innocent. Demons straight from their hell are not innocent. I have held private missions for years to eradicate them, but they keep on coming." I laugh outright, even with a gun trained at my head. "What's so funny?" She looks calm, but her words leak venom.

I glance quickly toward the building, knowing Pierce is waiting for a sign from me. "What's so funny is that you have had one right under your nose for over a year, and made him your best marksman." I nod toward the building. Her eyes fill with shock and rage, she turns her head outright toward the building.

And crumples, blood leaking from in between her eyes.

Pulling her body behind the van, I curse. All this trouble and all because of the Daemos she had come to love. The Suitcase unzipped from the inside, and Avalon came crawling out. She dashed across the concrete and hugged onto me, sobbing.

"They said they were going kill me. The scary lady was going to kill me." I hold he close.

"Don't worry, Auntie's here now, Auntie's got you." I felt her heaving chest, and we knelt there on the cement, crying into each other. I hear feet hitting pavement and spring up, forcing Avalon behind me, ready for a fight. Pierce appears from behind the van, and I almost collapse. He runs over to us, and holds onto me. Avalon makes weasels her way in between and we stand like that for a long time.

Until an indignant snort is heard from by the van.

Sampson elbows Dorian, whom the noise clearly emanated from, and speaks. "We have the boss loaded, anything else HellBoy?" They look to Pierce with fear, awe, admiration, and apprehension.

"Drive it into a river for all I care." They look to each other then back to him. I push myself away from Pierce's readying embrace then address the men as the leader I should have been all along.

"They were heads of a secret organization, if we simply loose the van, and make sure our prints aren't on anything, this whole thing will get scrapped. The company wouldn't want their existence leaked to the public now would they?" The men nod and get in the van. I don't plan to see either of them again.

Pierce starts down the street with Avalon, and I go to follow, but then remember something.

"Hold on, I have to check something." Once in the house, I immediately find what I was looking for: Ava's hoodie. Once back outside, we make our way back home. Silence lingers over us; there is much to be said but this is not the time or place to speak.

***************

The final mission. This was thrilling to write to say the least.

Question: Paper books or Electronic books? I prefer the paper book, it's nostalgic and comforting.


	18. Chapter 18

Back in our apartment, Avalon is back to her normal self, as children often do. She dashes to the couch, flops down on the cushion and waits patiently. I laugh a little, relieved to have her back. I turn on Brave for her, and then go and find Pierce.

He is sitting on his bed waiting for me. I close the door behind me and stand by the light switch. He is staring at me, but I choose not to read his gaze.

He speaks first, "How much did you know?" I sigh and look up to the roof.

"I figured out a few things, but most just fell into place and I acted. Things seemed off, but why I didn't know." I looked back to Pierce. "I did find out that she is Daemos however." He cringes. "I don't blame you for not telling me." I truly don't; right now I just feel relief.

Pierce takes a deep breath and starts a tale.

"I did know from the start what and who Avalon is. I knew that if I told anyone, I would be under suspicion." He sighs and backtracks. "I have had suspicion since I started working with you that Daemos were being targeted, which is why I wanted to climb the ladder so fast. I needed their trust to save my people. Asch would have wanted that."

I interrupt him, "So is that why he sent you back here? To protect rouge Daemos?" He looks at me, eyes soft.

"No Verena. That was an afterthought." He shakes his head. "Do you truly not know why he sent me back?" It's my turn to shake my head. He stands and moves to me. "He sent me back because I asked. I asked to be sent to protect you." His hands found mine, and I felt a thrill up my spine. I look at our intertwined hands. It wasn't the first time we had held hands, but it was the first time he had laced his fingers with mine. I look up at his face; the face I know every inch of, but never could touch.

His voice is now no more than a whisper, "I wanted to come back to be with you." I feel him shift, and I know why, and am ready when his lips meet mine. I release his hand and mine go to his head, around his neck and in his hair. He has to lean down to reach me, but neither of us care. His hands are around my waist, lifting me to his height, pressing me to him. We surface to breathe, and I remember that Avalon is still in the other room.

"We should...um..." Dazed, I can barely form words, "Avalon." He sets me down. I leave his room, and go to mine. Taking off my uniform for the last time, I pull on a pair of comfy, but sexy leggings, and the hoodie from my graduation year. I wash my face, but leave my hair the way it is.

Back in the living room, Pierce and Avalon are sitting together on the couch, watching Brave. In a pair of fresh blue jeans and a pressed, pale blue shirt, he looks damn good, but I need to stay on the task at hand.

"So how do we go about taking Avalon home?" Pierce turns to me and shrugs.

"Shouldn't be too hard." He stands and makes his way back to his room. Confused, I wait for his return. He comes back with the crystal that he uses to contact Asch.

"Can we call any Daemos with that?" I am confused as to how we contact her parents, when all I have ever seen him talk to is Asch.

"We don't need to call any Daemos, and it is about time for me to report anyway." At the wall where the Daemos used to have a portal, he draws a large oval and head height. Tapping the crystal in the middle of it, it lights up, like a mirror. It shows the reflection of our apartment for only a minute when Asch's and Ava's faces appear.

Time definitely has passed for them. Ava looks older, a few gray hairs peeking through all the black ones. Asch looks wizened and 'Kingly'.

"Pierce, have you found anything? Where is she?" They look panic stricken. I am still confused. Pierce isn't though.

"Avalon, do you want to see Momma and Poppa?" Everything clicks into place. The hoodie, the familiar fire, her ease around adults.

"Avalon is their daughter." I look at Ava and she looks relieved. She looks to me.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken in so long Ren." She looked to her husband, then back to me. "A lot has happened." She retraces it all for me, as Avalon and her father coo to each other.

Apparently it has been years since we last spoke. Ava and Asch now have three kids, Avalon being the youngest. Parenthood seems to suit them both. Asch looks like a warrior, but for his daughter, he is cooing and comforting her. Ava looks to be in her element, pink horns and all.

I turn to Avalon, "You really weren't kidding when you said Momma was a queen." Everyone laughs but Avalon.

"But Aunty, all women are queens." Everyone laughs

"Your right honey, they are." I think for a second and then say, "But don't forget, that men are kings as well."

"Ok Aunty." Ava coos at her daughter, and Asch looks proud. I grin. Everything makes sense.

My Holmeian puzzle is all in place. Asch and Pierce discuss the things they need to, and Ava and I catch up.

Just before Pierce closed the communication portal, he said, "Can you have Rhys set up the portal, I don't want Avalon misplaced again."

"I was planning on it," was all Asch said, and the communication was severed. Avalon goes back to her movie, chittering to herself. I watch her. I know I will miss her, but I am so glad that she is actually going home.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Verena." Pierce stands behind me.

I shake my head, "Pierce, I understand. I probably would have done something irrational and dangerous if I knew specifics." I turn to him. "I'm just glad you were there to keep her safe this morning."

Wow, was it really only this morning? Adrenaline really changes my perception of time. I feel tired and heavy, but light at the same time, which is highly unusual.

"I don't know where we would be if..." I trail off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"I understand." We stand in silence, watching Avalon enjoy her last movie. I lean backward into his chest.

Rhys has perfect timing: the portal appears just as Avalon's credits roll. She jumps up when she sees him step through the portal.

"Uncle Rhys!" She runs to him and jumps into his arms. He laughs, and you can see that time has worn down on him as well. His eyes crinkle behind his glasses, and his bronze skin looks weathered. Gray streaks his hair, but only at the temples.

Pierce nods to him, "Thank you for coming so quickly Rhys."

"It really isn't a problem. I'm just glad to see the princess safe." He looks from Pierce to me, and his gaze softens further. "Verena."

"it really is good to see you Rhys." He looks back to Pierce. His eyes look conflicted, but he smiles anyway.

"I'll take Avalon back to her parents now. Thank you again, both of you." He turns to head back through the portal, and then stops. "I'm glad you are doing well Verena. Take care of her Pierce." Then he stepped through the portal and was gone.

"I see there is still some tension?"

"He never did forgive me for coming back." He sighs. I turn to face him, lifting my hand to his face.

"Does this have to do with me?" His eyes soften, and his hand comes up to cradle mine.

"Verena..." His face leans into my hand. "Nothing could ever make me regret coming back to you."

I blush, but say, "Pierce. That's not what I asked."

He sighs, "Do you want the truth?" I nod, and he continues. "Rhys and I have always competed with each other over you. When We returned to Daemos, he became vital to Asch, and I was no longer happy on Daemos. We both wanted to return, but Asch would only let one of us. Rhys, being of greater use on Daemos, ws not allowed to come, and he has not forgiven me."

I nod. "In all honesty, I'm glad it was you." I hug onto his chest and laugh a little. "Rhys can be so stifling, and..." My blush intensifies, "Out of the Daemos, I only had eyes for you." He steps back just a little, looking at me, inspecting my face. "What?"

He blushes a little bit now. "After all this time, I never thought I'd heard you say those words."

"Pierce I-" His lips brush my forehead before I can finish.

"I will never let any of it hurt you again. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more sooner. If I hadn't been there this morning-" I put my finger to his lips.

"She and I are both safe. You kept us that way." I hug onto him tighter, trying to drown up residual fear and adrenaline. Pierce squeezes me back, feeling my volatile emotions. I can feel my anxiety and fear welling, but Pierce's contact is helping to suppress it.

Damn my brain for choosing now of all times to go into a panic attack: I was doing so good.

We stand in our living room like that for a long time, just holding each other. Gradually the grip in my chest began to loosen, and so then did my hold on Pierce. I fall back against the couch, and just rest there, knees over the arm.

***************

Loose ends are begging to tie.

Question: What is your opinion on Verena?


	19. EXTRA

(Partially Lewd Cause I Can't Help Myself, Skip If You Don't Want It.)

He walks around the arm or the couch, and knees before me, head on my shoulder.

"I would do anything for you, Verena." I turn and look at him.

"Ren." He tilts his head and looks into my eyes. "I want you to call me Ren."

"Ren," he tries it in his mouth.

"A nickname for only the people I love."

His eyes glow, "You mean?"

I nod and laugh, "Yes Pierce, I love you."

He gets an animalistic look in his eyes and lifts himself up on top of me, bracing himself with his elbow by my head and on the back of the couch. He presses his lips to mine: claiming, passionate, hungry. I scoot myself further up the couch, so as to be more comfortable, and then wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His left hand took my hair out of its bun, intertwining in my locks. He smirks against my lips, then gives my hair a bit of a tug. I moan, and he takes the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I run my hands down his back, down to his tailbone. It is my turn to smirk as he shivers and groans

After so long, this feels so right. I want this moment to last forever, but I know it can't. We surface for air, and I want to go further, but the time just isn't right. Not with all that has happened today.

I press my forehead against his and I hear him murmur, "I love you too, Ren."

I sit up from under him, and he follows suit. We don't want to lose our proximity, so we are practically sitting on top of each other.

***********

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	20. Chapter 20

He walks around the arm of the couch, and knees before me, head on my shoulder.

"I would do anything for you, Verena." I turn and look at him.

"Ren." He tilts his head and looks into my eyes. "I want you to call me Ren."

"Ren," he tries it in his mouth.

"A nickname for only the people I love."

His eyes glow, "You mean?"

I nod and laugh, "Yes Pierce, I love you."

I hear him murmur, "I love you too, Ren." Then he kisses me softly.

I sit up, and he sits next to me. We don't want to lose our proximity, so we are practically sitting on top of each other.

We sit together and watch as the sky darkens over the city. The room gets too dark to see by, and Pierce gets up. He walks over to the lamp and flips it on, then goes over to the DVD shelf and I smile as he grabs the Sherlock Series again. I laugh.

"Again? We have watched them almost every day since we got Avalon."

"I know, but I figured it would be a good wrap up for you." I can't argue with him over this, and I'll admit I wouldn't mind watching them again. I watch his careful movements as he pulls out the first disk and puts it in the player. He walks back over as it starts, and he pulls me into his lap. We sit there, with his arms encircling me and I go through the motions with Sherlock. I sigh as the credits roll, and I get up to put the sequel in. I nestle back down into Pierce's lap, and contently watch through, mind racing with Sherlock.

It occurred to me, over the course of the end of the movie. That a simple oxygen mask would not have kept Holmes alive. So, therefore Moriarty must still be out there, somewhere. Watson is still in danger then, which is why Holmes didn't just come right back after surviving. Sherlock typed the "?" to give John some comfort, but to also warn him that he must still be on his toes.

This war that the Agency is holding against Daemos will not end with the death of one director. it is merely dampened for the time being. I know I could never work for them again, but I also know that Pierce and I are the only ones, that we know of, with a fighting chance to stop this. Tomorrow, I will put in my resignation. But I will not terminate my loophole into the system.

I will take them down, piece my piece, with Pierce at my side.

For tonight though, I will try to push my plan aside, and spend one night with Pierce, with nothing else in my plans, just him and I.

Dancing in the moonlight. To slow, crooning voices.

In the same bed, holding each other, as well fall asleep.

****************

Question: Do you hyper analyse things? And if so, What? I tend to hyper analyse nuances in books and movies.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	21. THANKS

This is to wrap up this Fic.

Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoyed it.

If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to comment or fire me a message.

Again, I hope you enjoyed, I know I did, it's been a long couple of months, but I pulled through, and so can you.

Remember! Be who you are, not what others want from you!


End file.
